Sexto cielo
by malenakawaii
Summary: Kakashi sentirá en carne propia la traición. ¿Su error?: Enamorarse una vez más, de un imposible. Celos, obsesión y mentiras serán los desencadenantes de una larga cadena de lamentables sucesos. ¿Podrá Kakashi perdonarla?, ¿Abra esperanzas para ellos? Un bebe que lo cambiara todo, y un padre dispuesto a morir por protegerlo.
1. Chapter 1 Recuerdos dolorosos

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, aunque la historia es completamente de mi autoria.

Por favor abstenerse de plagio.

**Advertencias:** Contiene lemon (Escenas sexuales explicitas), y lenguaje obsceno.

**Autora:** Diana Milena Plaza (Malenakawaii)

**.****Sexto cielo.**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

**.**

"**La soledad que abarca mi alma día a día me castiga. Errores del pasado que me otorgan amargura. Si tan solo pudiera cambiar una sola cosa de mi vida; sería el haberte conocido. Así no tendría esta sensación de hallarme tan solo en este mundo**."

Kakashi Hatake de 29 años, uno de los mejores Ninja de la aldea. Hijo del legendario colmillo blanco, alto y excesivamente apuesto. Cabello gris, con un rostro atractivo, que se empeña en ocultar bajo una máscara y a pesar de todas las fans del famoso Ninja copia que le acosaban, seguía soltero. No por que quisiera, es que una vez más su corazón se vio enamorado de un imposible, y esta vez lo había llevado más allá de la imprudencia.

Esa hermosa jovencita de cabellos azulados y ojos color lavanda, despertó en él un amor que creía que jamás volvería a sentir en su vida. Pero lejos de odiarla se aferraba más a su imagen que poco a poco se distorsionaba por el sake. Lejos de saber las verdaderas razones de su repentino distanciamiento. Se sumió en su soledad y decidió no insistir. Ya era bastante humillante que un viejo como el, persiguiera una niña como ella. No, nada de eso, si ella regresaba lo aria por voluntad propia, no porque él se lo implorara ¡Pero dios como deseaba que lo hiciera!

Todo empezó con un arrebato, dejándose llevar por los deseos carnales y bajando la guardia, permitiendo que esa pequeña de ojos preciosos; le rompiera una vez más el corazón. Y todo lo que comenzó como un bello espejismo, termino como tal; rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

(…)

Hinata se encontraba en el despacho del Hokage, ayudándole a organizar el papeleo, de vez en cuando observaba sutilmente a su sensei. Hacia dos años que él había aceptado entrenarla, y ella no podría sentirse más feliz. El 6 Hokage ahora era alguien importante en su vida.

Sentía tanta admiración por ese hombre, que no podía hacer más que ayudarle con todos los papeleos que le atormentaban noche y día. Le parecía tan atractivo, pero el aún seguía usando aquella mascara negra que le cubría casi por completo el rostro. Estaba segura de que debajo de ella, se encontraba un rostro capaz de enamorar a todas las mujeres a su paso.

Ella se había volcado completamente en sus responsabilidades, todos los días se despertaba a las 6, se duchaba, se vestía y salía de la mansión al encuentro de Kakashi; le preparaba el desayuno y emprendían juntos el camino a la torre del Hokage.

Kakashi nunca en su vida había sido tan puntual como lo era ahora, que ella estaba a su lado. Se sentía realmente dichoso de tenerla como alumna, pero se temía que todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, pudiera pasarle factura. Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado y eso no podía negarlo. Solo con verla en su cocina con un delantal, moviéndose de un lado a otro con tanta destreza y elegancia, le había hecho pensar en ella de otra forma, tanto que ya podía imaginarse pequeños niños correteando por su casa, alegrando sus días y enloqueciéndolo con sus ocurrencias _**– ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Eso está mal Kakashi! Céntrate, es una niña no puedes enamorarte de ella-**_

Él la acompañaba a casa todos los días, en el camino solían platicar de cosas triviales, ella nunca tocaba el tema de su pasado y él nunca le mencionaba la muerte de Neji. Así era su compañía, cálida y sin apariencias, simplemente la escuchaba en silencio y eso ella lo agradecía. Neji era el único que la comprendía y mitigaba su dolor, Pero ahora que él no estaba, Kakashi se había encargado de suplirlo.

Separo una vez más la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando, topándose con el único ojo libre de Kakashi, ese que ahora le estaba robando más de uno de sus pensamientos. Tenía que reconocerlo, después de Naruto nadie más ocupaba tanto su corazón como lo hacía Kakashi.

Se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa que se notaba claramente en su rostro, a pesar de la máscara que le cubría. Kakashi se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Hinata, se recostó en el borde de la enorme mesa de madera, y sujetándola por el brazo con delicadeza, la puso de pie. La observo por un instante y la atrajo hacia el estrechándola entre sus brazos. De un rápido movimiento, se descubrió el rostro y se adueñó de sus labios. Ya no podía evitarlo tenía que besarla, sentía que si no lo hacía moriría de sed. Era tanta su dependencia, que olvido por completo los dictados de su madurez, que le llamaban a gritos para que parara con esa locura. Ignorando por completo su propio pensamiento, la beso hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía si eran alucinaciones o si de verdad la estaba besando. Saliendo poco a poco de su mundo de alucinaciones fue correspondiendo al beso, rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos. El rodeo su cintura apretándola mas contra el, como si sintiera miedo de perderla.

El beso paso de ser dulce a ser apasionado, los dos se estaban sintiendo muy a gusto, quizás demasiado a gusto con la situación. Kakashi le quito la chamarra y cambio lugar con Hinata sentándola en la mesa. Beso su delicado cuello y se posiciono en medio de sus largas piernas.

Acariciaba toda su perfecta figura con delicadeza. Se separaron para tomar aire, uniéndose una vez más en otro beso acalorado. Una de sus manos acariciaba su pecho derecho, haciendo que escaparan de sus sensuales labios, sutiles gemidos, sintiéndose orgulloso de causar ese efecto en ella.

Le rasgo la maya negra de un solo tirón, dejándola solo con un sujetador, se apartó unos centímetros para observar sus pechos. Sabía que Hinata tenía dos grandes paraísos bajo toda esa ropa, pero no se imaginó que fueran tan perfectos. Sonrió con malicia, mientras miraba a la joven que tenía las mejillas más rojas que un tomate. Paso con delicadeza su mano por el mentón de Hinata, que estaba cabizbaja llena de vergüenza por verse semidesnuda en semejante situación. La obligo a mirarlo a los ojos y le susurro con voz comprensiva.

_**_Si deseas que pare, dímelo, no quiero hacerte algo que no desees, ¿De acuerdo?_**_

_**_V-vera Kakashi-sensei yo, yo soy vi-virgen_**_ Kakashi se sorprendió pero la satisfacción de saberse el primero y probablemente el ultimo en su vida, le lleno el pecho de orgullo. Ella era dulce, tímida y pura; y después de esta noche no podía imaginarse una vida lejos de ella.

_**_Eso quiere decir que seré el primero y el último, porque después de esta noche tú serás solo mía, ¿Te queda claro Hina?_ **__Hinata se tenso, sintiendo como algo calido cubría todo su interior. _

La beso con más pasión que antes, ahora sería solo suya.

El primero y el ultimo en poseerla, esa sensación lo hacía sentirse más hombre. La cargo entre sus brazos, tiro con desesperación los papeles que ocupaban la mesa, la poso delicadamente en ella y termino de desnudarla.

Perfecta, era realmente perfecta: Caderas anchas, cintura estrecha y toda esa inocencia que ella desprendía, lo envolvía en una nube de emociones jamás vividas en sus ya entrados años de edad. Quería hacerla suya, pero debía contenerse. Ella no era una de sus amantes de turno. No, él la deseaba con amor, con la pasión que se sentiría por una esposa, no por una amiga con derecho a rose.

Se quitó la capa que llevaba todos los días desde que lo habían nombrado Hokage, la lanzo a algún lugar desconocido del despacho y se acostó encima de ella. Succiono su cuello dejándole una gran marca violeta. Beso sus pechos haciéndola gemir y bajo una de sus manos hasta el borde del diminuto panti color beige. Tomo uno de los extremos de la delicada seda, haciéndola hacia un lado e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su húmeda intimidad.

Hinata arqueo la espalda levemente, sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Esos dedos expertos le estaban proporcionando demasiado placer. Tanto, que sentía casi desvanecerse entre sus fuertes brazos. Sintió como un dedo más entraba en ella, no pudo evitarlo, gimió extasiada. Kakashi estaba fascinado por lo que esa sensual voz le producía, era la única que solo con sus gemidos, lograba llevarlo a un punto de desearla más que a nadie en su vida.

Jamás había tenido tanta necesidad por un cuerpo.

Se quitó lo poco que le cubría. Ella suspiro, y el poso sus labios en su pálido cuello, besándola mientras acomodaba el miembro palpitante y deseoso de sentirse dentro de ella, en la puerta de su intimidad. Profundizo más el beso mientras rozaba la cabeza ligeramente humedecida en los labios vaginales de su amada.

Hinata mordió el labio inferior de Kakashi, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espina dorsal.

Hinata sintió que algo grueso y duro invadía su intimidad, se tenso por unos instantes. Su cordura le gritaba que lo detuviera, pero ella estaba tan deseosa de sentirlo, que ignoro por completo: Su clan, su pureza, se olvido absolutamente de todo.

En ese cuarto solo eran ellos dos… Solo eran Hatake Kakashi y Hyuga Hinata, amándose con tanta intensidad, hasta que el mundo dejo de existir a su alrededor.

Kakashi apoyo su frente sobre la de ella, y lentamente se introdujo en su interior, haciéndola gritar de dolor y placer.

Estaba tan estrecha que no recordaba haber sentido esa sensación, con alguna de las incontables mujeres con las que había estado involucrado sexualmente. Sujeto las caderas de la joven y las subió levemente para facilitarle más la entrada. Empezó a moverse lentamente, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Fue aumentando la velocidad cuando Hinata parecía relajarse. Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, su estreches le dificultaba un poco la penetración, pero se sentía extremadamente placentero. Hinata se aferró al cabello color plata de Kakashi, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, al ser capaz de provocar tales reacciones en la adorable y dulce Hinata. El la beso abriéndose paso con su lengua en la húmeda y dulce cavidad, hasta toparse con la lengua inexperta de ella. Sentía que no aguantaría mucho, Hinata era tan exquisita que le excitaba en extremo.

Aumento el número de envestidas, sintiendo como el interior de Hinata se contraía, mientras gritaba entre gemidos ahogados su nombre. Esa sensación tan desquiciante que lo recorrió todo el cuerpo, al sentir su orgasmo. Su aroma a lilas, su rostro sonrojado y sus preciosos orbes color perla que eran su propia luna, le calo el alma por completo. Su respiración se agito y al sentir las paredes internas de Hinata estrecharse exploto en su interior, dejando de lado los "pero" y concentrándose en esa deliciosa pasión que los consumía por igual. **_ ¡Ah K-kakashiiii!_ **Grito. Esta vez no se reprimió, las sensaciones le impedían pensar con claridad.

Se dejó caer sobre ella con cuidado, apoyo la frente en su hombro, jadeando con la respiración muy agitada, observando como su pecho subía y bajaba. Una magnifica imagen que se aseguraría de repetir solo él, por el resto de su vida.

Hinata aún no bajaba del sexto cielo en el que Kakashi la había dejado. Se sentía avergonzada por haber sentido tales cosas con su sensei.

Kakashi la besaba con lujuria y con aparentes ganas de repetir. Su cuerpo le producía tal adicción, que de solo tenerla a escasos centímetros de él, deseaba poseerla una y otra vez.

Rodeo con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de Hinata, ella por instinto rodeo la cintura de Kakashi con sus largas y suaves piernas, apoyándose mientras él la incorporaba sobre la mesa, alzándola sin esfuerzo de un solo tirón, arrinconándola sobre la ventana que daba al bosque, haciendo que sus pechos se rozaran con el frío y transparente vidrio de la ventana.

Se posiciono a las espaldas de Hinata, separo con delicadeza sus piernas penetrándola de un solo movimiento. Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esa sensación era incluso mejor que la primera _**-¿Será que me estoy convirtiendo en una mala persona por desear más?-**_Avergonzada y con un rojo adorable en sus mejillas, se mordió el labio, para mitigar sus gemidos. Kakashi estaba tan sediento de su piel, que la penetro una y otra vez como si no hubiera un mañana. Salió de ella y se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio, la tomo del brazo y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su miembro que al sentirse fuera de su ardiente interior, palpito dolorosamente.

Kakashi tomo los grandes pechos de Hinata… Los besaba, los acariciaba, no podía dejar de tocarlos, eran lo más hermoso que había tenido entre sus manos. Hinata sentía como todo su cuerpo se consumía con una repentina ráfaga de calor, gimiendo y con voz entrecortada articulo como pudo un: _**_Ka…Kakashi q…que haces_ **__Al sentir que él masajeaba con delicadeza su ano._

Él lograba sacar lo peor de ella y no precisamente le disgustaba. Los dos se sintieron a punto de culminar, Hinata inconscientemente comenzó a moverse encima de él. Kakashi hizo la cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo del placer, mientras ella se movía cada vez más rápido, llegando una vez más al orgasmo. Aquella dulce agonía que le había convertido en una mujer hambrienta de deseo. Dos movimientos más y Kakashi tocaba el cielo _**_Te amo Hina_**_ Hinata gimió sintiendo la dulce semilla de su amado esparcirse en su interior _**_ Y yo a usted, Kakashi-sensei**_____ Y con solo la oscuridad como fiel testigo de sus caricias, se dejaron vencer por el cansancio, cayendo en brazos de Morfeo. _

_Y por primera vez desde aquella guerra que se cobro innumerables vidas inocentes, Hatake Kakashi y Hyuga Hinata durmieron largo y tendido… Por que sus cuerpos se unieron al igual que sus destinos fueron sellados desde aquel preciso instante en el que se miraron a los ojos y desataron sus pasiones. _

_(…)_

Kakashi lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Dolor y desesperación le consumía las pocas ganas de seguir viviendo. No quería recordar, hacerlo dolía demasiado. No quería seguir hundiéndose en su propia miseria, debía seguir adelante. Ella lo había dejado atrás sin importarle, ¿Que podría hacer el por impedírselo? si era ella quien lo dejaba.

Tiro con ira la copa de sake contra la pared, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, así como ella había roto su patético corazón. No podía simplemente olvidarlo, no era tan sencillo como parecía y eso solo lograba enfurecerlo mas, por saberlo tan débil ante su frágil apariencia; pero a la vez tan traicionero proceder.


	2. Chapter 2 Dolor y desesperación

**Cuando el amor es algo real e incontrolable; nos entra un miedo indefinible e intolerable, por que así debe ser o así debemos ver; que no hay nada igual a el.**

Kakashi se encerró en si mismo, dejando de lado sus obligaciones como Shinobi de Konoha. No quería ver a nadie, en especial no quería verla a ella.

Las copas de sake estaban esparcidas por el lugar y hallándose en un estado de total embriagues; desato su dolor con todo aquello que se topaba a su paso. De un solo puño había destrozado el pequeño escritorio de madera, donde estudiaba los pergaminos. Dolor. Desesperación.

Un vacío absoluto que le envolvía sin piedad alguna. Jamás en su vida había estado tan derrotado como en esos instantes, y todo ¿Por qué?... ¿Por una simple mujer? Si, quizás solo fuera una simple mujer, pero el amaba esa traicionera mujer. Tanto, que le hubiese entregado absolutamente todo con los ojos cerrados.

Maito Gai lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Se acerco con cautela, su mejor amigo y rival ferviente necesitaba de apoyo en aquellos momentos. **–Kakashi no te ciegues. Seguramente ella tuvo sus razones para alejarte de su lado, solo búscala y escucha lo que tiene que decirte**.- Le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de consolarlo. Kakashi agradeció el gesto, **-Ella me engaño en mi cara Gai, ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?- **Se dejo caer sobre el sofá con botella en mano, consumiéndose en una profunda depresión y autocompasión; por todo lo que ese hermoso ángel hizo con su noble corazón. Los recuerdos seguían apareciendo en su cabeza, y se maldecía por haber bajado la guardia con ella. Un idiota, eso era, un completo y grandísimo idiota.

(…)

Hinata despertó en brazos del hombre que la había convertido en mujer, sonreía por verlo así tan cercano a ella. A la luz del sol sus cabellos color plata le dejaban ver con más claridad lo atractivo que era. No recordaba haber visto un hombre tan bien parecido como su ahora novio. Se apresuró a vestirse ya eran las 8 de la mañana y había quedado con Kurenai para desayunar juntas. Antes de salir del despacho un fuerte brazo la tomó por sorpresa, deteniéndola sin esfuerzo. Le dio la vuelta y le beso en los labios, **_ ¿Quieres huir de mi, pequeña?_ **La voz de Kakashi la hizo pegar un gritito nervioso. **_No, es solo que quede con Kurenai y se me ha hecho tarde_** Respondió con nerviosismos, por la peligrosa cercanía de Kakashi. **_Vale te dejo ir, pero me debes otra noche de pasión_ **Hinata se sonrojo violentamente, haciendo que Kakashi se enterneciera. A pesar de haber hecho el amor a lo salvaje, ella aún seguía sintiendo vergüenza. Le dio un beso tierno y la soltó.**_Anda ve, ¿O quieres que Kurenai me mate, si te hago llegar tarde?_**

Hinata sonrió divertida, su novio podía ser mayor que ella, pero cuando le hablaban de Kurenai sentía temor. Lo cierto era que Kurenai ya la había advertido sobre Kakashi y de su acercamiento un tanto indebido y para ser sincera ella también le tenía mucho respeto a su antigua sensei, podía ser muy sobre protectora y macabra cuando se lo proponía. Un último beso robado de Kakashi y salio en dirección al restaurante.

(…)

Un mes había pasado desde la primera noche en que Kakashi y Hinata se habían amado con insistencia. Hinata ahora se temía lo peor, sus días transcurrían con una Hinata pálida y al borde de la desesperación. A sus 19 años sabía que algo malo le sucedía y se decidió a confirmarlo.

Se encontraba en una sala de hospital, Sakura la atendió personalmente aunque Hinata aun sentía algo por Naruto, se tragó su aparente incomodidad; que sin saberlo le producía la joven médico de cabellos rosas. **_Hinata, que te trae por aquí_ **La joven medic-nin la estrecho entre sus brazos como saludo, estaba feliz de verla hacia mucho que no coincidían. **-Sakura, yo… etto venia a hacerme un chequeo-** Sakura sonrió con entusiasmo y la hizo pasar al consultorio. **-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué síntomas haz tenido?- **Hinata se encontró incomoda de repente, **-Yo… Sakura-san, he tenido nauseas y dolor en los pechos- **Sakura arqueo una ceja sorprendida **–Oe Hinata, quizás también hayas experimentado ¿Mareos?, ¿Cansancio? y ¿Cambios de humor?-** Sakura palideció ante el silencio de su amiga y entonces la respuesta fue confirmada **-¿Haz mantenido relaciones sexuales en estos meses, Hinata?-** Hinata retorcía sus dedos con vergüenza y sus mejillas denotaban lo nerviosa que se encontró, ante el comentario de Sakura.

Sakura entendió el mensaje y decidió no presionarla, pero después le sacaría toda la verdad. **- Bueno, vamos a hacerte una prueba y salimos de dudas inmediatamente-**Hinata asintió y estiro el brazo para que Sakura pudiera, sacar las muestras de sangre.

Sakura salió del consultorio para examinar las muestras, dejando en él, una Hinata desbordada por los nervios. Sabía que Kakashi y ella últimamente tenían peleas, para ser exactos por los celos que este, siempre sacaba a relucir, cuando ella se encontraba en compañía de otros hombres. La verdad se sentía incomoda con su actitud, hasta podría asegurar que lo deseaba lejos de ella. Y lo que más le molestaba, era que ya nadie se atrevía a hablarle por miedo a las represarías del temible ninja copia. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió, dejando ver una sonriente Sakura con un sobre en su mano derecha. Se acercó a Hinata con un aire malicioso y las palabras que salieron de sus labios la hicieron caer en un abismo, que no sabría muy bien como describirlo.

Mezcla de miedo y de dolor sacudieron su pecho, ¿Cómo diablos había acabado ella con un hijo de Kakashi?, ¿Si él siempre se cuidaba en extremo? Entonces, ¿Por qué se encontraba en esta situación? Se dejo caer sobre la camilla en shock. Lagrimas cubrieron sus pálidas mejillas, haciéndole entender a Sakura que ese bebe no era esperado. **-Sakura-san… ¡Se lo imploro no se lo diga a nadie! Ahora soy Anbu, sé que es peligroso para él bebe, y prometo no aceptar misiones que pongan en peligro mi salud o la de mi hijo. Pero por favor no se lo cuente a nadie.- **Hinata se puso pálida preocupando a Sakura **-¿He? ¿Hinata, estas bien?- **Hinata levanto la mirada del suelo y se cruzo con los preciosos ojos jade de Sakura. Hinata se estremeció pensando en lo que diría su familia al enterarse de su embarazo y decidió ocultarlo hasta donde le fuera posible.** -Sé que los médicos no pueden hablar de sus pacientes sin su autorización. Bueno, pues yo no la doy para que informes a nadie sobre mi estado actual.- **Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada, Hinata nunca le había hablado con ese tono de voz, **- ¡Hinata! No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero no pienso decírselo a nadie si tú no lo deseas.- **Antes si quiera de poder continuar con lo que iba a decir, Hinata la interrumpió.** - Arigatou gozaimasu Sakura-san.-**

Dijo Hinata cerrando la puerta del consultorio y en pocas palabras huyendo de allí a toda prisa. Cruzo la enorme puerta blanca del hospital, sin percatarse de un chico de cabello negro que entraba en ese preciso momento. Tropezó con algo duro, seguramente el pecho de alguien. Avergonzada se disculpo. **-Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba… y-yo lo siento tanto.- **Hinata tapo sus ojos con su flequillo evitando mostrar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. **-Tranquila-**Dijo una voz fría y carente de amabilidad. Le extendió la mano a la chica que aun yacía en el suelo, para que se pusiera de pie y ella asintió, **-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. –** Hinata no apartaba la vista del suelo, como si fuera lo mas interesante de este mundo, **-H-hai-** Asintió con nerviosismo, mientras sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza. El chico la miro maravillado, en su vida le había causado tanto interés la cara de una chica. Y esos ojos color perla los conocía bien, eran los de la familia Hyuga, portadores del Byakugan. **-Hyuga – **Ella se estremeció al escucharlo hablar tan de repente **-¿He?- **Pregunto, aun sin comprender a que se refería. **-Que si eres una Hyuga-**Hinata por fin alzo su vista y la poso en esos profundos ojos negros, fríos y distantes; comprendiendo de quien se trataba. **- ¡¿Sasuke-san!?- **No podía creerlo, se había topado con el chico mas frío y mal humorado de Konoha, seguro que le diría miles de insultos por ser tan torpe.** -Te hice una pregunta- **Sasuke empezaba a desesperarse, por lo lenta que era esa chica.**- ¿Ha? Si claro- **Hablo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos** -Soy Hyuga Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuga- **Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto. Esa chica tenía un cuerpo de diosa, pero era extremadamente rara. **-Ya veo, la niña rara y solitaria que siempre perseguía al dobe. Haz cambiado mucho en estos años_**Hinata enrojeció por su comentario, pero le hizo gracia lo del cambio, **- ¿Desde los 10 años? Por supuesto-**Dijo con un tono sarcástico. Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente, ¿Pero que rayos había dicho eso? Enserio esa pregunta era estupida. **-Como sea, ten más cuidado la próxima vez.-** Sin esperar su respuesta, siguió su camino. Tenía que hacerle una visita a cierta persona.

Hinata murmuro entre dientes un "Que grosero y arrogante." Se sacudió la ropa y se dirigió al único sitio que se le paso por la cabeza, la casa de Shino. Necesitaba contarle alguien su dilema y quien mejor que su mejor amigo. Siguió su camino sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien que la vigilaba desde el otro lado de la calle. El sujeto apretó sus puños con fuerza al ver a Hinata acompañada de Sasuke. Su antiguo alumno ahora se estaba metiendo en territorio peligroso **– ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi mujer? Sasuke por tu bien no te acerques a Hinata- **Murmuro a la nada, sintiendo como su sharingan enloquecía y giraba las aspas bajo la bandada que lo cubría.


	3. Chapter 3 Celos

Os traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste.

Bueno quería explicaros un poco sobre mi y sobre este fic en particular. Como sabéis es un Kakahina y hay leves momentos: Sasuhina, Naruhina y Shinohina pero la pareja principal es Kakahina. Abran futuros lemons y es una historia bastante larga; que constara de unos 29 capítulos mas o menos. Sobra decir que este fic esta ambientado en el drama y los celos, pero no me apaleareis ¿Verdad? que os prometo un final hermoso y mágico.

Historia publicada también en: Tumblr y .

¡Ah! Y mi nombre es Milena, para el que no lo sabe y soy orgullosamente Colombiana (Y ustedes dirán, ¿Quien te pregunto? ¬¬ Pero quería que lo supierais) en fin os agradezco por los comentarios, es agradable sentir el apoyo de los lectores. Me puse cursi ¿No? Ahora si, enserio, vamos haya con este capitulo donde aparece el sexy y celoso Kakashi *¬* ¿Podría ser mas perfecto?

* * *

Capitulo 3**...Celos.**

**Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor, pero el amor nos da miedo.**

Se encargó de seguirla sigilosamente, haciendo uso de sus dotes ninjas. No quería que ella lo descubriera, solo quería seguirla. No porque fuera un ser posesivo, **-Bueno quizás si lo soy-** pero supongamos que solo quería protegerla o eso creía él. La cruda realidad es que lo hacía por celos, por temor a que ella experimentara el deseo carnal con otro hombre Que osara a traicionarlo y luego quisiera dejarlo. ¡No lo permitiría! Él la hizo mujer y seguirá siendo solo de él. Se quedó de pie sobre el tejado, observando en la distancia como su delgada imagen se adentraba a los territorios Aburame. Su corazón latía con fuerza. el miedo se apodero de él, **-¿Qué hace Hinata en casa de Shino?-** no le disgustaba del todo el Aburame, es solo que desde que ella era suya, no quería que nadie se le acercara. Era más bien cuestión de territorio por así decirlo, ya había alejado a muchos pervertidos de su lado: Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Kiba y hasta ese protector suyo que la miraba con ojos de profundo amor, babeando y besando el piso por donde ella caminaba como un completo idiota. Pero parecía que ella aun no comprendía que a él no le gustaba verla con ninguno de ellos. ¿Porque se empeñaría en esconderle sus furtivas visitas? Ahora él se armaba escenas de todo tipo en su retorcida cabeza. Si no le era infiel ¿Por qué los veía a sus espaldas?, ¿Y por qué siempre que le preguntaba sobre el tema, ella se mostraba nerviosa? Ella lo estaba obligando a ser así, a espiarla y a desconfiar de ella **–Así es mi pequeña, yo me encargare de averiguar lo que ocultas-**

(...)

Hinata cruzo los territorios Aburame y diviso a lo lejos la fuerte y alta figura de un hombre. No lo reconoció enseguida, se hallaba sin camisa, sin nada de lo que normalmente llevaba. Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Shino se percató de su presencia y detuvo su entrenamiento, la miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. **-****Hinata, ¿Dime que haces aquí?- **Él se irguio cuan alto era, y se acerco hasta el árbol cubierto de pequeños capullos; para tomar un vaso con agua que había dejado minutos antes para saciar su sed. Por como se hallaba, Hinata dedujo que se encontraba entrenando su taijutsu. -**Etto… Shino, veras tengo que contarte algo muy de…delicado- **Shino la analizo detenidamente, su compañera de equipo seguía siendo igual de tímida y reservada si se encontraba en los territorios Aburame lo que tendría que decirle seria algo sumamente importante. Shino asintio dandole a entender de que escuchaba. La hizo pasar a la casa y se sentó frente a ella aun sin camisa, hacia unos meses que la notaba muy extraña. su relación con Kakashi era tensa y se podía notar como ella evitaba hablar sobre él; frente a otras personas. Esto es un comportamiento que para otros era normal en la tímida Hinata, pero él no era fácil de engañar, la conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que ella no quería continuar con la relación, era fácil adivinarlo solo con verlos cerca, o al menos para el sí lo era. Él que sabía leerla mejor que nadie, **-**** ¿Y bien?-**Hinata suspiro con resignación. Ya estaba en casa de Shino y no podía pararse e irse así sin más, tendría que sincerarse con él. Aunque sabía que el la apoyaría pero temía de lo que sucedería si su posesivo novio lo viera cerca de ella. Le miro con duda y él pudo notar como una lágrima se escapaba de sus preciosos ojos; esos mismo ojos que el sabia bien, eran incapaces de sentir maldad.

La imagen de Hinata en brazos de Kakashi le sacudió de repente. Sin saber bien la razón de su leve ataque de celos, se levantó del sofá café que adornaba la sala de estar, se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de Hinata y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, atrayendo-la hacia el para consolarla. Hinata estaba sorprendida por el gesto de su amigo, era muy inusual en el establecer contacto físico con alguien. Es más, solo recordaba haberlo sentido así tan cerca dos veces desde que se conocían; y solo fueron abrazos cortos y poco parecidos al que ahora le estaba brindando. Las lágrimas siguieron haciendo acto de presencia, recorriendo sus palidas mejillas, dejando salir lo que la había llevado hasta esa situación. -**Shino… Etto… veras, estoy em…embarazada. N-no sé qué hacer, debería ser una etapa feliz p-pero entonces ¿Por qué no deseo d-decírselo a Kakashi?_ **Shino la alejo delicadamente de su pecho. Acerco su áspera mano a su rostro, levantando su mentón y secándole las lágrimas con su pulgar. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, y sentia unas desconocidas ganas de desaparecer, "ella está embarazada", ¿Pero por qué le dolía tanto esa confesión? No sabía bien cómo actuar, su corazón palpitando con tanta fuerza; que no podía escuchar su cabeza. Se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de abrazarla. **-Hinata, algún día él lo sabrá, ¿O crees que podrás ocultárselo más tiempo?- **Se puso de pie, y tapo su torso desnudo con su gabardina. Hinata paso saliva viendo semejante abdomen tan bien trabajado, quizás no lo había notado por que Shino nunca dejaba ver su piel. Pero viéndolo ahora, su amigo era realmente apuesto. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza; gesto que no paso desapercibido por el joven de ojos miel **-Lo sé, pero no deseo decírselo, necesito alejarme de él- **Shino era muy observador, y pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su compañera de equipo. Ella se estaba negando la verdad, se alejaba de Kakashi por miedo, simplemente no quería enfrentarse a la situación sabiendo que Kakashi la pediría en matrimonio y se aria cargo de su hijo. Pero ella no quería que estuviera con ella por obligación, solo por deber. **- ¿Estas segura de esto, Hinata?... ¿Le privaras de lo único que el a su edad seguramente desea? - Quería** hacerla entrar en razón pero su corazón no le permitía llegar hasta ese punto, de volver a enviarla a los brazos de Kakashi. Sabia bien por que lo hacia simplemente por: egoísmo, por que no quería verla de regreso en el lecho de aquel hombre. **-Ha…hai es lo que ahora mismo deseo- **Shino se adentro en la cocina para traerle un té a Hinata, se veia nerviosa, y eso no era bueno para ella, ni para el bebe. **-Ya veo, sabes que yo te ayudare siempre Hinata, pero ten en cuenta estas palabras: El amor puede ser efímero pero este bebe que ahora llevas dentro no tiene por qué ser alejado de su padre solo por un capricho. ¿Lo entiendes Hina?- **Le entrego la taza de té verde humeante. No quería enviarla de vuelta a los brazos de Kakashi pero su racionalidad le decía que era lo correcto hacerle saber lo que el como hombre pensaba. Y el como hombre, sabia que algo así lo lastimaría profundamente; un hijo es algo delicado e importante y el se hubiese sentido miserable, si algo así le sucediera a él. Hinata asintió y sus ojos anegados en lagrimas le indicaron que sus palabras le habían lastimado. Pero aun así debía ser sincero.** -Bien, entonces tendremos que pensar en una estrategia. Sera muy complicado, teniendo en cuenta el grado de celos del Jounin; cosa que complica el asunto. Pero nuestro peor punto en contra son las habilidades ninjas que posee. Pero por ahora será mejor que descanses- **Shino se adentro a un cuarto que Hinata supo identificar como el de él. Las paredes de un blanco puro y todo en perfecto orden, su compañero tenia un cuarto bastante grande. Había estado en muchas ocasiones en su casa, pero nunca entro en su cuarto.

Shino salio de el, entregándole una sudadera negra, seguramente de su madre, para que se cambiara y estuviera mas cómoda.** -Ve a mi cuarto y descansa, Hinata. Mañana tendremos tiempo para pensar; por hoy es mejor que no te sobresaltes mas-**Hinata asintió y se retiró al cuarto de Shino. Conocía la casa a la perfección, ya había estado ahí muchas veces, por eso se sentía cómoda y segura en ese lugar.

Shino estaba aún sufriendo, estaba embarazada de Kakashi. Eso fue un golpe demasiado doloroso, para acabar de derrumbar la coraza que se había auto impuesto, para que nadie le lastimara. Cosa que no basto, porque al final termino sintiendo dolor. De una u otra manera le hacía querer desaparecer en el aire. Necesitaba salir, esa noticia lo dejo con un mal sabor de boca.

Salió de la casa y se sentó en el verde prado que aún estaba iluminado, por los tenues rayos de luz de un rojizo y bello atardecer de otoño. Sus insectos ya le habían advertido de la presencia del hombre, que le había robado la única esperanza de verse correspondido por el amor de su vida. Sin mirarlo se puso de pie, mientras oía las suaves pisadas del Jounin en la hierba... Ahí estaba el que faltaba, para acabar de completar el marco de lamentables sucesos del día. **-**** ¿Dónde está Hinata?- **Pregunto el Jounin con seriedad. **-Ya sabes dónde, si no lo supieras no estarías aquí ¿O me equivoco?- **Kakashi noto la hostilidad en las palabras de Shino. Pero no le sorprendió lo perspicaz del joven, ya que el siempre supo que estaba realmente enamorado de Hinata, y por esa razón lo había alejado de ella. Lo fácil con la que los demás empezaban a fijarse en su mujer, lo crispaba. **-Qué respuesta más lógica, pero si fueras más inteligente sabrías alejarte del mal camino Shino-kun- **La amenaza fue sutil, pero con el suficiente peso como para hacerle entender, que iba enserio.** -¿Es una amenaza Kakashi-sensei?- **Pregunto Shino sin siquiera inmutarse. **-Yo lo llamaría consejo de profesor a alumno- **Shino sonrió bajo el cuello de su gabardina, el jounin era realmente celoso. Aunque estaba seguro que fue Hinata la que le despertó esa etapa de posesivo, desconocida hasta para el propio Jounin hasta la fecha. **-Ya veo, siento mucho decirle esto, pero ella no quiere verlo mas- **Fue sincero, no veía la necesidad de alargar por mucho tiempo aquella escena de celos desmesurados, por parte de Kakashi. **-Me disculparas Shino-kun pero no desistiré hasta que ella acepte verme-** Insistió el hombre de cabellos plateados. Aunque su único ojo descubierto se curvara en una sonrisa, Shino sabia que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Shino se dirigió a la puerta con sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, sabía que todo lo que seguía a continuación sería una guerra declarada entre los dos. Pero eso no le detendría de ayudar a su mejor amiga y amor oculto. Al contrario, le gustan los retos. **-****Bueno, supongo entonces que estamos en guerra Kakashi- **

Kakashi estaba furioso, aunque no lo dejara ver, sus puños eran muestra de ello. Los había apretado con tanta fuerza, que brotaba sangre de sus palmas. **-****Yo no creo que quieras eso Shino-kun, puedo ser viejo pero eso me otorga ventaja- **Shino sonrió. Esas palabras tan adornadas, eran una verdadera declaración de guerra. **-****Entonces tendré que esforzarme. Solo recuerde Kakashi, yo poseo la razón de esta guerra improvisada y no pretendo ser arrogante; pero yo diría que esta guerra la perdió incluso antes de empezarla- **Shino entro en la casa dejando al ninja copia desolado, por que sabia que aunque estuviera cerca; ella se alejaba cada segundo mas y mas de el. Le estaban arrebatando lo único que lograba tenerlo en pie, y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras otro se quedaba con lo que le pertenecía. **-****No Shino, creo que no entiendes lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella-**Desapareció en una columna de humo. Ahora mismo solo soñaba con una botella de sake, para ahogar sus penas, quizás había una razón para que ella lo dejara. Pero el lucharía por lo menos, hasta que ella se dignara a verlo a la cara y le explicara el por que, de su rechazo.

Shino dejo de sentir su presencia y se adentro en la mansión Aburame en completo silencio, admiro a Hinata con la respiración suave y acompasada. Tan bella, tan frágil, el solo quería lo mejor para ella y se aseguraría de protegerla. Se acerco hasta la cama y la beso en los labios con suavidad, no tendría su amor pero por lo menos quería probar una vez, tan solo una vez sus labios. Se sintió en el cielo al probarlos por primera y ultima vez, fue como su pequeña despedida al saber que ella jamas le correspondería. Se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí. Puede que todos pensaran que Aburame Shino era un hombre serio e incapaz de amar y ser amado, pero en esos momentos, bajo la luz de la luna; le demostró al mundo que su amor era mas firme y puro que el de cualquier otra persona... Por que interponer sus sentimientos por encima de los tuyos; es una verdadera muestra de amor.


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Pero que estoy pensando?

Hola chicos, aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo. Y por favor, ¡No me apaleéis! onegai juro que pasada la tormenta llegara la calma para esta pobre pareja. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, ¿No os pone Kakashi así de celoso? A mi si *¬*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4... ¿Pero que estoy pensando?**

**Los sentimientos cuando mas alejados de la razón están, mas peligrosamente traicioneros son.**

Shino camino por la mansión hasta muy entrada la madrugada, tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar. Confiaba en sus habilidades, pero no podría luchar y cuidar de Hinata al mismo tiempo. Tendría que buscar una solución y por mas descabellada que fuera creía tenerla.

Es fuerte, claro que es fuerte, pero no se comparaba con él. Sin contar que fue entrenado por el 4 Hokage y era apodado como el ninja copia por ser capaz de copiar cualquier técnica con su único ojo, que irónicamente poseía Sharingan. **-Tendré que buscar a alguien que la proteja. Y tu seras mi mejor opción- **Susurro antes de caer dormido esperando que todo lo que siguiera a continuación no le causara daño a Hinata.

Los rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana despertando-lo, no le agradaba madrugar. Nadie creería que a Shino Aburame le pusiera de mal humor despertarse en las mañanas. Pero así era, no le gustaba para nada despegarse de su preciado lecho, tan cómodo y calentito. Se ducho con agua fría para alejar el sueño que aun trataba de vencerlo, se vistió y salio del cuarto de sus padres con un humor de perros.

Se acercó a su cuarto, encontrándose con la imagen de una dulce y frágil joven dormitando sobre su cama. No quería ser el culpable de sus lágrimas, no quería ser el quien le causara dolor. Hay cosas que tienen que sacrificarse por un bien mayor y si él tenía que enfrentarse a la muerte por defender aquello en lo que creía, lo aria. Solo esperaba que el Jounin lo entendiera y desistiera, dejando de lado sus celos enfermizos y solo así poder hacer feliz a Hinata. Salió de los territorios Aburame, no sin antes posar por última vez su mirada en Hinata. Se hallaba tan calmada con la respiración acompasada; como si solo en esos instantes la maldad del mundo no lograra alcanzarla. **-Derrochas tanta paz Hinata, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti. Recuérdalo…- **Sabía que lo que haría le costaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Convencerlo no sería tarea fácil pero solo podía pensar en él, como el candidato más oportuno para ella. **–No importa cuánto duela, debo ser siempre racional. Si no puedo pelear y protegerla al mismo tiempo, buscare alguien que lo haga por mí.-**Algo en el ardía, sabía que Hinata se encontraba confundida y que sus sentimientos por el ninja copia aun no desaparecían. El temor y la incertidumbre de ser madre a tan temprana edad no la dejaban ver; que Kakashi seguía siendo el dueño de su corazón. Tarde o temprano ellos se encontrarían en el camino. Por que un hijo se encargaría de unirlos a la fuerza.

(...)

Una gota de sudor rodaba por su frente, respiraba con dificultad. No era un buen día para él, podía sentirlo desde el preciso momento en el que se despertó en la madrugada. Sus pesadillas no cesaban, no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño. *Suspiro* el entrenamiento de hoy no podría ir peor.

Kakashi estaba extraño, lo había llamado para entrenar, pero lejos de entrenar mas bien parecía que quería mandarlo directo al otro barrio. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, sus ataques se desviaban muy sospechosamente hacia su yugular.

No sabía cómo tomarlo pero en los ojos de Kakashi podía notar que no era solo un entrenamiento, el parecía en el deber de atacar a matar. **-Hmp-**Gruño con molestia -**¿Por qué no dices de una vez que quieres matarme?- **Sonrió con superioridad, como si su día no pudiera empeorar más. De todas maneras, él era el gran Uchiha Sasuke ¿No? ¿Por qué tendría que temer-le un Uchiha, a alguien que poseía un Sharingan a medias? Eso sería ridículo, él no le teme a nada. ¡Ningún Uchiha le teme a nada! **-Tan modesto como siempre, querido Sasuke-** Dijo con su típico tono divertido, como si fuera un niño juguetón. Pero a Sasuke no le engañaba su pequeño teatro, algo en todo el asunto olía mal y Naruto no se encontraba por ahí como para decir que era por su culpa.

Kakashi enfureció mas de lo recomendado, por que recordar la mirada de Sasuke sobre Hinata lo carcomía y sacaba su instinto asesino a flote. Esa mirada jamás la vio en el rostro del Uchiha y eso solo lograba sacarlo aun más de sus casillas. ¿Será posible que su pequeño discípulo estuviera planeando restablecer el clan con su Hinata? Pues mas le vale que no fuera así, o el se encargaría de castrarlo con sus propias manos. **- ¿Por qué no vas al grano, Ka-ka-shi?- **Las aspas de sus pupilas giraban furiosamente, aunque su rostro seguía sin mostrar emociones. Casi como la estatua de mármol de un dios griego. Tan varonil, tan frío y tan estoico; una imagen realmente digna de alabanza. Pero los años de odio lo habían consumido y la oscuridad de su corazón era mucho mas grande que el sentimiento que alguna vez, llego a experimentar por los integrantes del antiguo Team 7 ahora podría matar a Kakashi sin siquiera inmutarse. Por que simplemente ellos ya no significaban nada para el y no sentía ni amistad; ni aprecio alguno por sus vidas **-Aléjate de Hinata, haz caso de tu antiguo sensei o acabaras mal, Sasuke-**Sus palabras eran directas. Y Sasuke lo observaba con una ceja levemente arqueada, la sonrisa de Kakashi y el tono divertido y sereno a la vez. Pero sabía que a pesar de su entonación, esas palabras eran una clara amenaza ¿Pero por qué el querría acercarse a ella? Si es cierto que le atraía, pero podía tener cualquier mujer de la Aldea ¿Entonces por qué escogerla a ella? Además de que era la amante de Kakashi. Aunque le parecía el tipo de chica con la que uno se ve al final del camino: Esposa, amante y amiga la joya con la que uno sienta cabeza. **-Patético, no pretendo quitarte tu amante, Kakashi- **Sasuke sonrió con esa arrogancia tan propia de el. Quería provocarlo, quería jugar un poco con el celoso y patético Kakashi **-Aunque pensándolo bien, una Hyuga y un Uchiha harían buena casta-**Su sonrisa era maliciosa, en verdad las imágenes de unos pequeños Uchiha entrenando y una Hinata en su quinto mes de embarazo se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Es extraño como alguien como él, podía tener pensamientos tan de futuro. Se estremeció ante su propio deseo. Se golpeo mentalmente, ¿Desde cuando el pensaba en la Hyuga? No peor aun, ¿Desde cuando se imaginaba restableciendo el clan con ella?

Kakashi estaba perdiendo el control que tanto le caracterizaba. En realidad, Sasuke y todos los que se osaban acercarse a su mujer; lo sacaban de sus casillas y con los años su cordura se estaba esfumando. Tenía 29 años, deseaba una familia. Quizás casarse con Hinata y sentar cabeza de una vez. **–Me maldigo por querer llevar las cosas con calma, debí pedirle matrimonio a Hinata cuando tuve la oportunidad-**De nada le servía lamentarse. Ella se alejó sin importarle el pequeño secreto que le ocultaba. Aunque se lamentara, ella no retrocedería. Pero el destino es caprichoso y lo que se marcha prematuramente algún día regresa y entonces el destino le mostraría, que ese dolor que ahora sentía era poco comparado con el que aun le aguardaba.

Desapareció en medio de una columna de humo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, quizás: Tsunade o Iruka, realmente necesitaba desahogarse.

Sasuke ni se inmuto, su rostro seguía impasible. Se acercó hasta su mochila y saco una botella de agua, necesitaba refrescarse después de todo, el entrenamiento había sido divertido... En realidad ver la ira reflejada en los ojos de Kakashi le había entretenido.

Entre cerro sus ojos tan negros como el carbón, sin preocuparse por nada se apoyo sobre el tronco del árbol mientras sonreía ladinamente. **-Sal de ahí ¿Qué quieres?-** Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al recién llegado, por el ruido que hacia al caminar dedujo que se trataba del líder Aburame. Parecía que su día seguía empeorando **– Hoy es el día de las visitas molestas- **sonrió irónicamente, no lograba comprender por qué todos los allegados a Hinata lo rondaban. De algo si estaba seguro no le agradaba para nada. **-Quiero pedirte un favor-**Vaya esto si era nuevo ¿Desde cuando él era un alma caritativa? **-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te haría un favor?- **Arqueo una ceja molesto, que tu antiguo maestro intente matarte por celos es una cosa. Pero que te pidan favores referente a esa misma mujer, lo hacia querer matar a alguien.** -No te lo pido por gusto, pero eres poderoso justo lo que necesito para que ella este a salvo. Créeme si de mí dependiera no la dejaría en tus manos**- La voz seria y calmada de Shino no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha. Algo ocurre, algo ocurría con esa "molestia" para que todos los hombres cayeran a sus pies rendidos con su inocencia y sus adorables sonrojos. Espera un momento, ¿Desde cuando esos sonrojos eran adorables? Algo andaba mal con el, y la culpable era: Hyuga Hinata. **-¿Dejarla en mis manos? - **Pregunto aun mas molesto, por descubrir que su propia cabeza lo traicionaba. **-Seré directo, quiero que cuides de Hinata-**Sasuke no sabía si había escuchado bien, ¿Acaso le pareció al Aburame que un Uchiha podría ser el niñero de una niña tonta y mimada? Aun así presto atención, no todos los días alguien como Aburame Shino pedía favores. **-Está embarazada. Desearía cuidar de ella y del bebe pero no podré hacerlo si tengo a Hatake detrás de mis pasos-** Con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, Shino se acerco un poco mas al Uchiha y se apoyo en otro tronco frente a Sasuke. **-Tu eres poderoso y eres el único que podría detener a Kakashi en caso de que el intente llevársela_ **Sasuke tomo su mochila y se dio media vuelta sin responder. Había dado dos pasos en dirección a la aldea y de la nada se escucho una fría e indiferente vos **-Lo haré, pero tendrás que ayudarme con algunos asuntos- **Sin mirarlo continuo su camino, dejando a Shino en el campo de entrenamiento, muy consciente de que Sasuke Uchiha cumplía siempre su palabra, y de momento podía estar tranquilo.

Sasuke emprendió su camino a casa pensando en todo lo que podría hacerle a la Hyuga. Le parecía realmente perfecta para restablecer el clan, pero había un fallo** -Espera un hijo de Kakashi- **Tendría que aceptar un mocoso, que no era de su sangre. Pero se lo pensó mejor y de inmediato desecho la idea o al menos eso intento. Después de todo podía encontrar otra mujer que no tuviera cargas emocionales a cuestas, para poder restablecer el clan Uchiha **-Una verdadera lastima, ¿Una Hyuga y un Uchiha? Hubiesen sido una renovada y poderosa generación- **Sonrió ladinamente, quien sabe quizás y pueda llegar a tener a la Hyuga. Claro esta, si eso sucedía tendría que aceptar esa mancha en su familia, pero al reconsiderar lo poderosos que podrían ser sus hijos y lo felices que serian teniendo una madre tan dulce y dedicada como Hinata, le hacia sonreír y fantasear con tener ese cuerpo todas las noches en su cama.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** RukiaNeechan y tenshihinata muchísimas gracias por leerme; Me emociona saber que a alguien le gusta mi humilde historia :') por vosotros es que actualizo pronto.

Se me olvidaba, pronto os traeré la nueva actualización de "Ojos de luna" (un día o dos, como mucho) espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.

Capitulo corregido.

**Fecha de corrección:** 25-09-2013


	5. Chapter 5 La misión, primera parte

Hola chicos, una vez mas aquí os traigo el capitulo 5. Os preguntareis, ¿Por que actualizo tan rápido este fic y "Ojos de luna" no? Fácil, es que este fic ya lo tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 11 y Ojos de luna aun lo estoy puliendo un poco; para hacerlo mas macabro aun (Si es que cabe muahahaha soy malvada) En fin os dejo con esto y mil gracias a todos ¡Los adoro! :3

**Y antes de dejaros leer el capitulo, me disculpo por los errores de los anteriores es que no logro acostumbrarme a editarlos correctamente y por trozos se me corta o se me pone una irritante letra cursiva (¬¬ puñetera letra cursiva ¡Eres mi enemiga!) . \(*-*)/**

* * *

** Capitulo 5...La misión, primera parte.**

**La primera pequeña mentira que se contó en nombre de la verdad, la primera pequeña injusticia que se cometió en nombre de la justicia, la primera minúscula inmoralidad en nombre de la moral, siempre significarán el seguro camino del fin**

Hinata sabia que no podría rechazar las misiones ANBU y menos quedarse en casa siendo la capitana del escuadrón. Necesitaba fuerza y sabia que sería peligroso para su hijo, pero el deber es el deber y "un Hyuga siempre cumple con sus responsabilidades" o al menos eso siempre se lo repetía su padre.

No importó cuantas veces Shino trato de persuadir-la, ella siguió firme en su palabra. Firme en su camino Ninja que era el de: Proteger con su vida la aldea.

Acudió al llamado del Hokage, que insistía en la presencia de Hinata en esta misión. Naruto siempre fue el amor de su vida y a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, aun podía sentir su corazón desbocarse solo con su presencia. Su traje negro tan característico de los ANBU; que en ella parecía acentuar cada una de sus curvas. Tenía un pequeño sello color plata, en el que podía verse claramente el nuevo emblema de la alianza Escobino. Su cabello relucía en una coleta alta y, en su espalda cargaba una katana de mango rojo, que Kakashi encargo especialmente para ella.

Naruto se había perdido por unos instantes en su mundo color de "rosa" Estaba atontado. Su embriagador olor a lilas y su sedoso cabello azulado, conjuntado con las preciosas curvas naturales de su bien formado cuerpo; le hicieron suspirar. Se encontraba inclinada ante él como señal de respeto y desde que entro en la habitación no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Odiaba aquello.

Odiaba el tener que recibir tantos formalismos de parte de sus compañeros y en especial de ella. **-De pie Hina-chan- **Se acerco a ella molesto, no sabia cuantas veces se lo había repetido, pero estaba seguro que ella lo hacia con la intención de incomodarlo.

**-Hokage-sama ¿Me mando a llamar?- **Regreso a su postura, extrañada de la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Naruto. **-¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que me llames Naruto?- **Hinata se estremeció, pero se obligo a mantenerse firme. **–Hai. Lo siento, Na-naruto-kun- **Naruto arqueo una ceja confundido, ¿Por qué se disculpaba?** -¿Por que te disculpas, Hinata-chan?- **Hinata ya no sabia que decir, ¿Como decirle "Lo siento Naruto-kun es que cada que estoy con Kakashi me imagino que eres tu el que me besa"? No, no podía decirle eso; mejor que pensara que lo decía por otra cosa. No soportaría la vergüenza.

**-Etto yo... veras-** Jugaba con sus dedos como de costumbre, arrancándole más de una sonrisa al joven Hokage… Por lo menos no ha cambiado esa timidez que tanto amo.** -Eres tan tierna Hina-chan****-** Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa zorruna. Sonrisa que se desvaneció en el rostro de Naruto al recordar la razón por la que Hinata estaba ahí **-Tengo una misión para ti... no tengo mucha información sobre esta misión en particular, por eso eres la única capaz de hacerla-** Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sacara la mascara **–Estas al mando del escuadrón ANBU, confió en ti, y sabiendo que Kakashi-sensei se encargo de entrenarte, estoy seguro de que la misión será un éxito-** Hinata quiso contradecirlo, si era llamada a una misión en conjunto con su escuadrón; es que el asunto era delicado, y ella no podía arriesgarse a tanto. **-Pe-pero...- **Fue interrumpida por la entrada del joven Uchiha. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, por que el muy maleducado; entro en la habitación sin dignarse a llamar antes. **-¿Que querías dobe? - **¿Que hace Sasuke-san aquí? Y como olvidar su timbre de voz, si era el ser mas arrogante y molesto de toda la nación del juego. **-¿He? Teme eres odioso, ¿Es que no sabes llamar? ttebayo- **Espeto Naruto entre cerrando sus ojos y, haciendo un pequeño mohín; que a Hinata se le antojo endemoniadamente tierno. **– ¿Y que? tu que eres un Hokage penoso dobe, y no te molesto por ello- **Sasuke se burlo del tonto de su amigo. **-¡¿Que dijiste?!-**Se puso de pie indignado con el puño al aire en señal de amenaza **-¡Repítelo!- **Sasuke sonrío con superioridad al ver que seguía teniendo el poder de poner a Naruto de los nervios. Divertido, eso era realmente divertido**. -Eres un Hokage "penoso"- **repitió Sasuke haciendo mayor énfasis en la palabra "penoso". Un tic nervioso se hizo presente en el ojo de Naruto, que ahora se peleaba con Sasuke apoyando ambos sus frentes y echando chispas por los ojos. Una gota rodó por la nuca de Hinata, al darse cuenta que esos dos no cambiaban. **- Hokage-sama, ¿La misión y la información?- **Era mejor interrumpir, antes de que comenzaran a rodar cabezas por el despacho. **-¿Que? ¡Ah si!, el teme ira contigo en esta misión- **Hinata se tenso, ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas a ella?-**Pe-pero Sasuke-san no es un ANBU, Hokage-sama-** rebatió Hinata. No tenía ánimos de pasarse semanas o quizás meses al lado del portador del Sharingan. Bueno eso y que le daba terror tenerlo cerca, pero eso jamás lo reconocería en voz alta.** -Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme es uno de los mejores Ninja del mundo, necesitaras de sus habilidades para esta misión- **¿Cómo rebatir eso? Si era la verdad. Así que esta vez Hinata no pronunció palabra alguna y tampoco hubiese podido decir nada. La mirada de Sasuke sobre ella la dejaba paralizada. Podía sentir sus orbes negras sobre su cuerpo, analizándola detenidamente; como si quisiera comérsela con la mirada. **-Termina de una vez dobe, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-** Trato de disimular la satisfacción que sintió al ver la cara de espanto de la Hyuga. Era como si le hubiesen dicho "Hyuga haz el amor con Sasuke Uchiha." Estaba espantada, seguramente la intimidaba con su sola presencia y eso le hacia sentirse mas importante. **-Teme eres irritante-** Naruto suspiro agotado, eso de ser Hokage le superaba. **-Saldréis inmediatamente. Y Sasuke... desde ahora formas parte del escuadrón ANBU estarás bajo las ordenes de Hina-chan- **No le agrado esa parte, pero igual, esa mujer era tan sumisa que seguro que la manejaba con un dedo.** -Lo que digas, si no dirás mas me retiro- **Hinata lo miro de soslayo, ¿Es que ese hombre no podía ser un poquito mas educado? **-Espera teme, esta misión es de vital importancia, tendréis que viajar a Suna; allí seréis recibidos por el Kazekage en persona. El se encargara de explicaros vuestra misión-.**

Hinata asintió respetuosamente haciendo sonreír a Sasuke, esa chica en realidad tenia elegancia y buenos modales. Seria una perfecta elección para ser la matriarca Uchiha.**-Yo, el Hokage de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas, les ordeno Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata ir a Suna por un lapso de tiempo indefinido; como representantes de Konoha y cumplir con las órdenes del Kazekage-**Hinata y Sasuke asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

**(…)**

**-¿Ya esta todo preparado para la misión?- **Se escucho el suave susurro de una kunoichi en el despacho. **-Si ¿Estas segura de la ubicación exacta?- **Se escucho una voz fría y dura contestar a la pregunta de la joven. Era un asunto delicado de tratar y para él nunca había pie para las equivocaciones y mucho menos cabos sueltos. -**Si, yo personalmente me asegure de comprobarlo-**Esta vez la mujer se acerco a la mesa redonda que adornaba el despacho. La habitación era lúgubre, decorada en colores arena, con molduras rojas en los extremos, un cuarto soso y frío. **-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte- **El joven la despacho sin mas, no le agradaba que lo interrumpieran. Esta vez solo esta vez se lo dejaría pasar.** -Como ordene-**Salió del cuarto para prepararse, ella personalmente guiaría la misión por esta vez.

(…)

Hinata se preparaba para la misión. Pidió audiencia con su padre para comunicarle que se ausentaría por unas semanas o quizás meses. Algo dentro de ella se estaba quebrando sin poder evitarlo, esa sensación de estar escapando de la situación; la hacía sentirse una completa cobarde. ¿Pero que se suponía que debía hacer? Su corazón aun latía con fuerza y sus mejillas aun ardían con la simple presencia de Naruto. Se sentía patética por llevar el hijo de Kakashi en sus entrañas. Era más que obvio que aun sentía amor por Naruto, no con la misma intensidad pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla dudar sobre la relación que mantenía con Kakashi.

No quería exponer a su hijo, no quería perder-lo. Cumplir misiones la pondría en una situación delicada. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin tener que decírselo a nadie? Sería la deshonra para el clan, la desvergonzada que mancillo el honor Hyuga " una cualquiera" que lleva en su vientre un hijo bastardo. No soportaría un golpe más a su baja autoestima **-Neji ayúdame, allí donde quiera que estés; dime ¿Que debo hacer?- **¿Y Kakashi?... ¿La perdonaría algún día por ocultar su embarazo? No lo sabía, pero lo que menos quería era pensar en eso **-Mejor me doy prisa o Sasuke-san me tomara como una líder inútil- **después de comunicarle a su padre su ausencia, se encaminó hacía las puertas de Konoha, esta vez partirían como civiles. No había razón para usar el traje ANBU que en vez de ayudarlos los delataría y ella prefería viajar sin contratiempos.

Sasuke aun no llegaba, aprovecharía ese tiempo de espera para descansar un momento. Desde que se entero de su embarazó se sentía más cansada que nunca. La fatiga le hacía mella, y las constantes arcadas no le facilitaban las cosas. A lo lejos diviso la imagen del Uchiha, no lo soportaba, era tan arrogante que no se sentía a gusto a su lado y ahora tendría que pasarse meses soportando su presencia. **–Hyuga-**La nombro Sasuke con indiferencia. Esto seria interesante. **-Uchiha-san-** Respondió Hinata igual de indiferente**–Bueno es hora de marcharnos, iremos hacia el norte acamparemos si es necesario pero dado que somos Ninja de elite no creo que sea estrictamente necesario-. **Sasuke escuchaba las instrucciones con atención, por lo menos no era una de sus patéticas fans. **–Hmph-** Fue su escueta respuesta. **–Y Uchiha-san- **Le llamo Hinata captando su atención por unos segundos. **–Soy la líder no lo olvide.- **Le advirtió, lo que menos deseaba es que "el gran Uchiha Sasuke" se creyera que podía manejarla fácilmente. **-Como digas.-**Fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke, aunque esa actitud lo tomaba por sorpresa: Vaya, vaya no es tan inútil después de todo. Aunque para él todas las mujeres son una molestia. **-¿Y bien?, ¿A que espera Uchiha-san?- **Lo saco de sus pensamientos la suave voz; pero autoritaria de la joven. **–Hmph- **Volvió a repetir su monosílabo favorito.**-Es que no puede decir más-**Susurro Hinata dando un largo suspiro. La ceja de Sasuke se alzo, esta chica es una caja de sorpresas. **-Sigues siendo igual de rara. Eres una molestia- **Hinata hizo una mueca graciosa y Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa burlona. **– Y usted es un emo arrogante. Esta amargado por que tiene que recibir ordenes de una chica ¿No Uchiha-san?- **Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, acaso le dijo "emo, arrogante y machista" – Emo, emo, emo...- Esa palabra se repetía en su cabeza como si fuera un eco.

Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a ella, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos. La sujeto por la cintura y la arrincono contra un árbol. Hinata estaba helada, tenía su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo y ahora podía detallar cada facción del rostro de Sasuke: Sus ojos negros que hipnotizan solo con posar la vista en ellos, su cabello negro azabache; desordenado que le daban un aire de chico malo. Su rostro tan varonil y sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura. Una imagen realmente atractiva -¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!- Se zafo fácilmente de su agarre. Indignación. Solo así se podía sentir: Indignada y ultrajada. **-Vuelva a hacer eso Uchiha-san y yo me encargare de dañar-le el gran atractivo del que usted esta tan orgulloso- **Sasuke río a carcajadas internamente, ¿Con que atractivo he? Eso le serviría para molestarla un poco. -**Hmph, ¿Dijiste gran atractivo?... ¿No serás una de mis fans?- **Hinata palideció. No, no y rotundamente no, ella no era una de esas mujeres con baja autoestima que se restregaban al más guapo del lugar. Aunque lo de guapo no podía negarlo. **-¡Eso jamás! Yo no soy una de ellas, yo no tengo tan poca dignidad. Además usted no me atrae en ningún aspecto- **Mentía, la pequeña Hyuga mentía descaradamente. Tendría que ser una frígida simplona; para no ver lo obvio. Y es que Sasuke se mandaba un cuerpo y una cara que... ay ¡por Kami! era como para comérselo todas las noches sin descanso. **-Eso ya lo veremos-** Se acerco a ella con una sonrisa sexy, que hizo que las piernas de Hinata temblaran sin control. Le rozo el rostro con sus dedos, delineando cada perfecta facción del rostro de la Hyuga. Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda lo hizo retroceder **-¡¿Que rayos?!- **Hinata se quedo congelada,** -Ka-kakashi- **Tartamudeo Hinata sorprendida. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta al ver sus ojos llenos de ira. **-Vuelve a tocarla y te mato Sasuke-**. Estaba tan furioso que sin darse cuenta había tomado a Hinata del brazo con fuerza. **-¿Enserio? Y que pasa si me niego-**respondió con provocaciones el Uchiha, con una sonrisa de medio lado tan típica de el. **–Vaya, Sasuke. Veo que te gusta jugar con fuego- **Escupió el nombre del Uchiha con rencor. **-Esa es mi especialidad- **Le reto con la mirada. Hinata sollozo, no quería ver más aquello. El simple hecho de ver a Kakashi pelear con uno de sus alumnos le hacia sentirse mas culpable. Empujo a Kakashi lejos de ella y lo miro con profundo terror en sus pupilas. Kakashi comprendió que esta vez sus celos habían llegado muy lejos hasta el punto de hacer que ella le mirara con miedo. No lo soporto se llevo las manos a la cabeza aturdido.** -¿¡Por qué me haces esto!?... ¿Por qué me esquivas?-** Pregunto de pronto. **–Para mi solo eres Hatake Kakashi, mi sensei por tres años y nada mas-** Hinata trato de mostrarse indiferente, pero no pudo evitar que una lagrima se escapase de sus ojos. Sasuke comprendió que aquellas palabras probablemente le dolían más a ella que a Kakashi.

Kakashi sintió como todo en el se rompía y no quería verlos mas, si para ella no significo nada, pues para el tampoco lo significaría. Se marcho dejando atrás a la mujer que amaba y su ex alumno; al que considero un día como su hijo. Dolía, pero no miraría atrás…No les daría el gusto de ver sus lagrimas.

Hinata se dio la vuelta llorando en silencio, llevo una mano a su vientre jurando hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance; para que su hijo no sufriera por la ausencia de Kakashi. **–S-sigamos, es hora de cumplir con nuestra misión-** Sasuke la miro por unos segundos y luego la siguió, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del bosque.

* * *

¿Halagos?, ¿tomatazos?, ¿balazos? o algo mas ¿Quizás? Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6 Traición

Chicos disculpen la demora, pero aquí ya tenéis el capitulo 6 espero que os guste y podáis disculparme. Me siento realmente apenada es que he tenido unas semanas espantosas, entre cambiarme de casa y el cumpleaños de mi hermano he tenido que limpiar y trabajar prácticamente al mismo tiempo, pero hoy actualizo para que no me matéis y espero no recibir amenazas XD

* * *

CAPITULO 6

**Traición.**

**"En la pugna entre el arroyo y la roca, siempre triunfa el arroyo... no porque sea muy fuerte, sino porque persevera.**

_¿Y bien? ¿Ya partieron Sasuke-kun y Hinata?_ Se escucho la voz de Sakura en el despacho, observo el comportamiento de Naruto con el que se había resignado ya. Aunque el no admitiera, ella sabía que el sentía mucho mas de lo que desearía sentir por Hinata, teniendo en cuenta que el no quería reconocer amor por la mujer de su sensei.

_¿Eh? Si..._ Bajo la mirada pensativo, había estado cara a cara con la muerte muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero nada le aterraba mas ahora que la palabra "amor" Pero era algo que a ciencia cierta le intrigaba... Dulce y a la vez desolador. Si le hubiesen preguntado en la guerra, lo que sentía por una o por la otra, el hubiese respondido sin titubear "Yo amo a Sakura-chan ¡Dattebayo!" Pero ahora ¿Por que no podía decirlo? Es mas, la tenía frente a él y no le causaba, ni la tercera parte de lo que sentía cerca de la Hyuga y eso sinceramente le aterraba. Sakura por su parte, tenía muy claro que no podría amar a Naruto de esa forma. Comenzando por que sus ojos se estaban desviando, sin poder evitarlo, hacia un Sai carente de sentimientos y que la llamaba feíta.

Extraño era el amor, algo ilógico o mas bien imposible de descifrar.

No sabía exactamente cuando su corazón había sido conquistado por aquel pintor con poco tacto. Pero de algo si estaba segura, él no le era tan indiferente. Después de todo, ese encuentro nada casual en medio del laboratorio de la clínica, que termino con ella semidesnuda encima del escritorio, les decía lo contrario. Su sonrisa al recordar la respuesta de Sai cuando ella le pregunto _¡Sai! ¿Qué haces?_ el la miro con unos ojos que por alguna extraña razón no logro descifrar. Eran una mezcla, entre confusión y sentimientos que ella jamás vio en Sai _Yo... no lo se, solo se que mi cuerpo reacciono solo y mi pene empezó a palpitar dolorosamente en mis pantalones al verte_ Si, esa respuesta la dejo helada ¿Es que ese chico nunca pensaba antes de hablar? Era demasiado directo y sincero para ella. Que va, para cualquier ser humano. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

_Bien, Naruto... ¿Seguro que estas bien?_ Le pregunto preocupada.  
_Si, Sakura-chan no te preocupes, solo necesito aclararme ¡Dattebayo!_ sonreía melancólico aguantando la impotencia. Había logrado darse cuenta cuando la guerra termino, que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y aunque se sentía confundido, por sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, le iba a dar una respuesta a Hinata. Grande fue su sorpresa al verla en brazos de su sensei. Si le hubiesen dicho que el amor podía doler tanto, el hubiese evitado enamorarse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su mano se alzo hasta su pecho, tomándose con desesperación el lado de su corazón. Dolía mas que mil dagas clavándosele en el sin compasión... Había perdido, y vaya si lo había hecho, después de todo, perdió ante su sensei -irónico- pensó antes de alejarse del lugar, sin saber, que ella también en silenció lloraba.

_Lucha por ella Naruto, deja de ser un baka y ¡Lucha por ella!_ No soportaba ver a su amigo así. Para ella era como su hermano. El hermano hiperactivo y molesto que nunca tuvo. No le agradaba ver como el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, caía en el conformismo, conformándose con la felicidad de los demás por encima de la suya propia.

_Sakura-chan..._ Murmuró sorprendido Naruto por el consejo de su amiga, ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿Tan obvio era?... ¡Por kami!, rogaba al cielo que Kakashi no lo hubiese notado, por que con lo celoso que era, seguro que sus días en la tierra estaban contados.

_Anda termina con el papeleo y nos vamos a comer ramen ¡Yo invito!_ Le sonrió.

_¿De veras?_ Le pregunto ilusionado Naruto, llorando a ríos, feliz por ir a comer su preciado ramen.

_Hai_ Le afirmo ella, pensando seriamente si decirle a su mejor amigo que ella sabía el secreto de Hinata. Ese secreto que sin duda le dolería y le terminaría de romper el corazón a Naruto.

(...)

_Bien, este sitio es perfecto para acampar_ Era cierto que podían seguir sin problemas hasta Suna, pero ella estaba embarazada y no podía sobre esforzarse.  
La ceja de Sasuke se alzo interrogante, sabía que podían seguir. Ella misma lo dijo: "somos ninjas de elite" entonces ¿Cuál era la necesidad de acampar a mitad de camino?... ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Esta embarazada, Shino se lo había dicho, por eso le pidió aquel favor aun sabiendo que el como cuidador, no era el mas indicado. Movió la cabeza como gesto de que estaba de acuerdo y se dispuso a poner la tienda, ella se alejo del lugar diciéndole que iría a por leña para cocinar.

_La princesita Hyuga, ¿Cocinar? Eso tengo que verlo_ Ella balbuceo algo que sonó como _Maldito emo Uchiha_ Pero el la ignoro por completo. Ella dio un bufido por ser abiertamente ignorada y se perdió entre los arboles.

_Espero que no cocine como Sakura_ Susurro mas para el cuando se vio solo. Aun podía recordar lo mal que lo paso cuando su compañera los obligo a comer lo que preparo ¿Y como olvidarlo? Si se paso media semana en el baño. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Esa comida fue la peor que había probado en toda su vida, incluso peor que los menjurjes que hacia Karin, pero que por lo menos, eran comestibles.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el campamento estaba listo, incluso había extendido los sacos de dormir, todo estaba en su lugar. Hinata se sorprendió, sabía que el Uchiha era muy escrupuloso con todo lo que hacía, pero ella no lo creía. Le costaba imaginarse a un Sasuke vengador y amargado, tendiendo camas y ordenando todo. Armo la fogata y empezó a cocinar, Sasuke estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados en una rama del árbol donde había armado la tienda, completamente embelesado viendo como Hinata cocinaba con maestría -Se nota que es algo cotidiano para ella- Centro toda su atención en lo que ella hacia, llenándose por completo con el exquisito aroma que despedía la olla.

_Uchiha-san ya puede bajar a comer_ Le llamo Hinata aun de espaldas sin mirarle. Sasuke no respondió, simplemente se sentó al lado de la fogata mientras Hinata le extendía un bol de arroz con trocitos de zanahoria, cerdo y salsa de soja. Aun lado deposito un plato mas, que tenia pescado asado y tomate en rodajas finas correctamente presentado. Dejándolo completamente sorprendido por ser capaz de tal presentación en medio de una misión. Aunque no lo demostró, aquello le recordó el olor y la destreza de su madre y no pudo evitar sentirse como en casa. Hinata se dio la vuelta y preparo el té, se notaba que lo había hecho miles de veces por la elegancia que demostraba al mezclar el té. extendió la mano para que el la recibiera. Él la miro indiferente y tomo la taza, rozando sus dedos con los de ella. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, no le agrado esa sensación estaba fijándose demasiado en aquella "molestia" y eso no era bueno. comió en silencio, saboreando cada bocado -Exquisito- pensó Sasuke dándose cuenta de que esa Hyuga era diferente. Muy especial y eso no podía negarlo por mas que quisiera. Además, ¿Cómo sabia que el era amante del tomate? Ella no había dejado tomate para ella, de eso se percato al ver su plato. Estaba mas que claro que los había servido exclusivamente para el.

_Eres buena Hyuga_ No era muy dado a alagar a nadie, su arrogancia siempre se lo impedía. Pero en verdad la comida era la mejor que había probado después de la de su madre. Hinata se sorprendió y dejo de comer para mirarlo como si tuviera tres cabezas o algo parecido ¿Uchiha Sasuke le estaba alagando? Vaya, eso si que era extraño.

_Gracias, Uchiha-san_ Le agradeció sin saber que mas decir.

Ambos terminaron de comer en silencio, pero contrario a lo que se crea, para nada incomodo. Los dos disfrutaron de la paz que les brindaba la fresca brisa de la noche. El agradeciendo que Hinata estuviera ahí y no Ino o Sakura, de lo contrario, estaría siendo, en pocas palabras: violado. Hinata por lo contrario estaba mas metida en sus pensamientos que en su arrogante acompañante.

_Sera mejor que vayas a dormir, yo are el primer turno de vigilancia Uchiha-san, en tres horas me releva_ Ordeno recogiendo todo y apagando la fogata. Que estuvieran en paz en las cinco naciones no garantizaba que no los atacaran y ella como líder debía estar preparada para todo. Sasuke simplemente se adentro en la tienda, mientras Hinata se sentó en la rama donde Sasuke había estado descansando una hora antes.

Todo estaba en calma y en la cabeza de Hinata solo había cabida para ese pequeño ser que se gestaba en su interior. No supo en que momento empezó a llorar pero estaba claro, que las hormonas eran realmente inoportunas. Suspiro y limpio sus lagrimas mientras miraba la luna. La sensación de peligro que le llego de repente le hizo activar su línea sucesoria, logrando esquivar por los pelos una docena de Kunais que salieron de entre los arbustos.

_¡No puede ser!_ El grito de Hinata despertó a Sasuke. Él siempre fue de sueño ligero y cualquier ruido le despertaba. Esa era la principal causa por la que mas de una vez, hubiese estado apunto de matar a Suigetsu por despertarlo de sus tan escasas siestas. Y mas por que casi nunca podía dormir, todo por culpa de las pesadillas que le asechaban. Y por kami que Kurama daba menos miedo que Sasuke de mal humor al ser despertado de su siesta.

El rostro de Hinata palideció y Sasuke siguió la mirada aterrada de Hinata. La cara de Sasuke se volvió sádica, desenvainó su catana y activo su Sharingan preparado para atacar.

_¡Tu! ¿No te basto con morir una vez? Ahora vuelves para darme el placer de volver a matarte_ La risa de Sasuke era de ultratumba. Hinata sintió como su cuerpo temblaba.

_Uchiha Sasuke, es un placer volver a verte_ Dijo el hombre ignorando por completo lo anterior.

_Danzou..._ Dijo incrédula Hinata. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pero estaba ahí delante de ellos y lo mas importante, con la intensión de matarlos.

(...)

La lluvia caía sobre Konoha sin tregua. El golpeteo de las translucidas gotas de lluvia sobre el vidrio parecían acompañarlo en su sufrimiento, llorando junto a el por una mujer traicionera.

Con botella en mano y tambaleándose por el abuso de alcohol, llego hasta su cama. Se dejo caer sobre ella, cerrando los ojos y deseando no volver abrirlos nunca mas. Amargura invadió todo su ser, dejándole un mal sabor de boca, el sabor de la derrota. Ya no le importaba la guerra declarada a Shino, ni su antiguo alumno que se oso a tocar a Hinata en su presencia. Ahora solo podía pensar y sentir en una sola cosa: _Traición_ Balbuceo levantándose de golpe y sujetándose la cabeza aturdido y avergonzado. Un ninja superior como él, muriendo de amor por una niña de 19 años -Demasiado patético- pensó.

_ ¡Kakashi-sensei! _ Grito Sakura al encontrarlo, no tenia mascara y se encontraba en condiciones deplorables. parecía que un tornado se hubiese desatado en medio de su cuarto. Vidrios rotos, su escritorio partido por la mitad, botellas de sake esparcidas por todo el lugar y los grandes gritos cargados de furia de Kakashi, mientras maldecía y rompía portarretratos con la imagen de el y Hinata. El corazón de Sakura se encogió por unos segundos por presenciar tan lamentable escena.

Corrió como pudo por el lugar esquivando vidrios rotos y botellas hasta llegar a él. Se arrodillo y lo abrazo con fuerza...

_Sakura..._ Su voz entrecortada llena de desesperación y sus lagrimas contenidas que fluyeron por su pálido rostro sin poder detenerlas. Se aferro a la espalda de Sakura.

_¡¿Por que?! Por que ella me engaño..._ Pregunto sin comprender _¿Que hice mal? para que ella me pagara así_

_Kakashi-sensei... usted no hizo nada_ Trato de tranquilizarlo sin despegarlo de su pecho.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazándolo, pero ahora podía sentir la respiración suave y acompasada de Kakashi sobre su nuca, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Lo recostó contra la pared y lo cubrió con una manta blanca, se puso de pie para limpiar un poco aquel desastre. No sabia si debía romper su juramento ético y decirle a su sensei que debía luchar, que debía ser fuerte por el bien de su hijo.

Se ganaría el odio de Hinata, pero era algo que no podía guardarse, después de ver en que estado estaba su sensei. No, no podía permitir que el terminara con su vida, dejando solo a un pequeño ser indefenso, que no tenia la culpa de los errores de sus padres. Suspiro, llamaría a Naruto y le pediría ayuda para decirle a Kakashi Hatake, que Hinata Hyuga cargaba en su vientre, el único heredero del clan Hatake.

Sakura hizo un clon y le entrego un pergamino _entrégaselo a Naruto inmediatamente, dile que lo necesito aquí_ El clon de Sakura se marcho _Bien, espero estar haciendo lo correcto_ Se tenso. Esto le ocasionaría problemas con Hinata, pero no lo hacia por gusto, lo hacia por que Kakashi era el padre de esa criatura y debía saberlo.

(...)

Los golpes suaves en la puerta distrajeron a Naruto _Adelante_ Se quedo pensativo, ¿por que había un clon de Sakura en su despacho? _¿Paso algo?_ Pregunto serio. El clon se acerco y le entrego el pergamino sin mediar palabra. Naruto se sintió extraño y abrió el pergamino. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por cada palabra escrita en el. Lo tiro a un rincón del despacho con rabia y se puso la capa antes de salir del despacho.

La lluvia aun seguía cayendo con fuerza y por las calles de Konoha se podía ver la imagen del joven Hokage con cara de pocos amigos, a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose a casa de Kakashi.

_¡Sakura!_ Grito Naruto al abrir la puerta de golpe _¡Sakura!_ volvió a gritar al no recibir respuesta. Sakura salió del cuarto de Kakashi y trato de callar a Naruto pero eso era imposible, Naruto nunca cambiaria. _¡¿Es cierto?!_ Pregunto con la esperanza de que lo escrito en el pergamino fuera mentira. Sakura lo miro queriendo decirle "no es cierto" pero eso lamentablemente no podría decírselo. Bajo la cabeza _Lo siento Naruto... pero es cierto_

Naruto callo de rodillas, estaba estupefacto -¿Como diablos paso?- Se dijo mentalmente -¿Como pude mandarla a una misión así?- Estaba preocupado, se especulaba que Danzou estaba vivo y estaba preparando un nuevo ejercito para atacar a Konoha por eso envió a dos de los mejores ninja de la Aldea sin saber que Hinata estaba embarazada de su sensei. _¿Que hice? ¡Por que no me lo dijiste!_ Le pregunto Naruto exaltado _Tu lo sabias y no me persuadiste para que no la enviara de misión. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si Hinata muriera o perdiera el bebe por mi culpa?_ Sakura no sabia que responder, estaba preocupada por que Kakashi despertara y se diera cuenta de la peor manera. Eso no podía ser, debían hablar con el con calma y decírselo cuando el estuviera ya despejado.

_Naruto, tenemos que decírselo a Kakashi de la mejor manera posible y se que tu serias el mas indicado para hacerlo_ Le persuadió Sakura con la esperanza de que Naruto comprendiera que ahora Kakashi los necesitaba.

_Esta bien_ Se sintió un completo inútil sin poder salvar la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo.

_¿Decirme que?_ Kakashi se había despertado por los gritos de Naruto y ahora esperaba una explicación de sus antiguos alumnos.

_Kakashi-sensei... vera_ Naruto la interrumpió, era mejor acabar con esto rápido.

_Kakashi-sensei, Hina-chan esta embarazada_ Naruto nunca había sido bueno midiendo las palabras o dando noticias con delicadeza, el siempre lo hacia sin pensarlo. Kakashi se quedo helado y callo al piso con la mente en blanco preocupando a Sakura, quien corrió de inmediato a socorrerlo.

_Naruto ¡Baka! ¿No podías ser un poco mas sutil?_ Sakura se preparo para golpear a Naruto, pero los sollozos de Kakashi la paro en seco.

_¿Embarazada?..._Ahora si que quería morirse, ella lo quería lejos de su propio hijo -¿Tan mal padre cree que soy?- Y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir con mas dolor que antes, por que ahora dolía mas la **traición.**

"Me inunda la melancolía al saber que ya no vas a estar, que jugaste con mi alma y me ocultaste la verdad. No sé para donde ir, sólo siento que quiero huir...de tus recuerdos que me llenan de dolor cuando una vez... aquella vez sí fueron de pasión, para luego ocultarme que llevabas a mi hijo en tu interior.

Tantas veces me mataste con una dulce mirada, ahora me matas con el silencio, sin tus palabras. Ojos de luna, boca de miel... el aroma que tenia tu cuerpo, ahora todo eso se fue"

* * *

Bueno chicos, ¿Qué os pareció? ya sabéis dejadme vuestra opinión.


	7. Chapter 7 La misión, segunda parte

**Chicos os traigo el capitulo 7 para compensarlos un poquito... Espero que les guste y mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me leen **

**es una sensacion inigualable el saber que os gusta mi historia. **

* * *

CAPITULO 7

La misión, segunda parte.

El dolor puede desgarrar tu alma. Pero aunque el pecho sangre, tu corazón seguirá latiendo.

-¡Hinata! - Sasuke gritó. Bandeo su katana al viento, y las aspas de sus pupilas giraban furiosamente.

El arroyo se tiño con la sangre de Danzou, los arboles se mecían con violencia por la fiereza en la que el viento arremetía contra ellos. Sintió como una onda expansiva lo empujaba hacia adelante, y minutos después sintió que una hoja afilada en forma de espada, le atravesada el brazo. Sasuke avisto a Hinata a un costado del arroyo. Hinata luchaba por mantenerse de pie sobre el agua, había perdido la chamarra y la nube de humo causada por el Susanoo, le dificultaba la visión. Tenia los dientes apretados, aunque no había forma de decir, si de dolor o ferocidad.

Danzou arremetió una vez mas contra él, formo rápidos sellos con las manos mordiéndose el pulgar -Kuchiyose no jutsu – En medio de una nube de humo apareció Baku. Un ser gigantesco elefantino con extremidades de tigre y vendas en la cabeza. Sasuke se adentro en Susanoo, utilizándolo como escudo. El enorme elefante aspiro todo con facilidad: Arboles, rocas y todo lo que había a su paso fue adsorbido por el. Sasuke vio una clara ventaja tal y como la ultima vez que se enfrento a Danzou y con un rápido movimiento de manos, inflo su pecho -Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu- Y una gigantesca bola de fuego arraso con el animal.

El enemigo respiraba entre cortado, Hinata había cerrado dos de sus principales conductos de chakra, impidiendo así poder utilizar todas sus técnicas.

Busco con la mirada a su capitana, pero no logro divisarla. Un grito desgarrador lo dejo inmóvil y luego sacudió la cabeza confundido. Aprovechando la confusión, Danzou desapareció del lugar, con un brazo destrozado y gravemente herido. Ya tenia lo que había ido a buscar y si se quedaba a luchar con el menor de los Uchiha, terminaría muriendo por segunda vez, sin poder completar sus planes.

Sasuke sangraba por su ojo izquierdo, el Susanoo siempre lo debilitaba. Callo de rodillas a la enrojecida hierva, manchada por la sangre derramada, prueba de que aquellos arboles y rocas habían sido testigos de una ardua batalla entre Uchiha Sasuke y Shimura Danzou.

Su único ojo descubierto, recorrió el lugar buscando una vez mas a la Hyuga, al no encontrarla ni a ella ni a Danzou, todo encajo en su cabeza como un rompecabezas -¡Kuso!- Maldijo por lo bajo. ¡La quería a ella!, a ella y al bebe. Pero, ¿Como supo que ella estaba embarazada? -¡Kuso!- volvió a maldecir ¡No lo sabia!, el quería a la heredera por sus ojos pero no sabia que ella estaba embarazada y si el no tenia conocimientos de ello, quizás eso les daría un poco de ventaja.

Entro en el despacho del Hokage sin anunciarse, Shizune lo seguía de cerca. Intento detenerlo, pero el la aparto de un manotazo y siguió su camino. Naruto se puso de pie al ver el estado en el que había llegado Sasuke y como si un horrible presentimiento le hubiese llegado por anticipado, sus piernas se tambalearon con nerviosismo – Teme ¡¿Donde esta?!, ¡¿Que le sucedió?!- De dos largas zancadas, quedo frente a Sasuke sujetándolo por las solapas de la camisa ensangrentada, sucia y rasgada.

Sasuke entre cerro los ojos, preguntándose, por que su rubio amigo perdía los estribos solo con imaginarse a la Hyuga en peligro, ¿Y a mi que me importa eso? Se dijo a si mismo, a el le parecía una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea, casi a la par con Sakura, teniendo en cuenta que son mujeres, claro. Y también podía recalcar el cuerpo tan perfecto que poseía, en realidad el mejor que había visto en su corta vida, pero fuera de eso, a el no le interesaba demasiado.

Dobe- Sasuke estaba irritado ¿Como se atrevía a tocarlo? Se deshizo del agarre y se apoyo en la pared del despacho, bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto -Danzou la tiene, sospecho que la quiere por el Byakugan- fue su única respuesta y sin decir mas, salio del despacho dejando a Naruto solo y desesperado.

Naruto llamo inmediatamente a el escuadrón ANBU junto a Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi y Sakura; necesitarían la habilidad de Sakura por si alguien salia herido.

-¡Maldito Danzou cuando lo tenga en mis manos...!- Sakura entro en el despacho interrumpiéndolo, tres pasos mas atrás estaban los demás, Kakashi con una pinta espantosa. "Realmente lo de Hinata nos afecta a ambos" PensóNaruto ausente. Sakura intercalo su mirada entre ellos "Esto les afecta demasiado" Todo lo relacionado con Hinata, era por así decirlo, un tema tabú entre ellos. En Naruto por la perdida del amor incondicional que Hinata siempre le brindo, y que por idiota desaprovecho y Kakashi por su lado; por el dolor que esta le ocasiono al dejarlo. Y si a eso le sumaba la traición que este creía que Hinata había cometido, las cosas no pintaban demasiado bien y comprendía el por que pareciera tabú este tema a tratar.

Un escabroso dilema, por que Naruto no podía controlar sus sentimientos y Kakashi simplemente se negaba a ver la verdad tras todo aquello. Ella simplemente suspiro y espero a que Naruto saliera de su ensimismamiento, para que les explicara en que consistía la misión. Por que nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir les ayudaría en lo absoluto, sobre todo en el caso de su sensei, donde había un pequeño Hatake de por medio. En pocas palabras eran asuntos que le afectaban y no le afectaban al mismo tiempo, se sintió confundida y dejo el tema por el momento.

-Los mande a llamar por que...- Vacilo por un instante, imaginarse a Hinata en manos de Danzou simplemente lo paralizaba. -Tengo una misión para vosotros- Shikamaru era muy perspicaz y noto enseguida el dolor retenido en aquellas orbes azules, intuyendo que la misión incluía a alguien muy importante, ya sea algún compañero de generación o algo que amenazara el país del fuego. Por alguna razón la primera opción le pareció mas factible, ya que Naruto parecía dolido y muy desesperado -¿Y bien?, ¿Cual es la misión?- Preguntó con su aburrimiento habitual. Todos en la sala simplemente escuchaban atentos; a excepción de cierto hombre de cabellos plateados, que parecía estar en una especie de cámara de tortura imaginaria.

-Hinata-chan ha sido secuestrada por Danzou- Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio tratando de asimilar bien las palabras del Hokage. -Vuestra misión sera encontrarla protegerla y traerla de vuelta sana y salva- Sakura miro preocupada a Kakashi.

Kakashi se llevo una mano al pecho como si el dolor fuera demasiado para su corazón y este amenazara con pararse súbitamente. No podía creerlo. Si, ella lo traiciono, lo tiro a la basura como algo que no valía nada, pero ella llevaba a su hijo en su vientre y de solo pensar en perderle como la perdió a ella, su cuerpo se congelaba, su corazón se aceleraba y su vista se nublaba. -¡Mi hijo!- Grito con la voz quebrada, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Todos en la sala se quedaron estupefactos, Kiba se exalto y zarandeo al pobre hombre. -¡¿Que dijiste!?- La voz de Kiba estaba cargada de rabia.

-¡Kiba!- Naruto lo tomo por el brazo y lo alejo de Kakashi, que seguía en estado de negación, con una Sakura preocupada de ojos llorosos tratando de calmarlo. -¡Basta Kiba! Yo también estoy sufriendo y no quiero ni imaginarme como se esta sintiendo Kakashi-sensei pues el hace poco mas de tres días, que se entero del secreto que Hinata-chan le oculto. Lo importante es encontrarla, o de lo contrario podría ser demasiado tarde y ella o el bebe podrían salir lastimados.- Kiba se aparto de mala gana y salio en busca de su mejor amiga, rogando a todos los dioses, habidos y por haber, que allí donde quiera que estén los proteja de la maldad de Danzou.

-Pero, ¿Como es posible?... Etto ¿Danzou no había sido asesinado por Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto incrédula Sakura, que aun no lograba ubicar en su cabeza la imagen de una Hinata en peligro con un bebe en su interior. Simplemente la imagen que tenia de ellos era por demás, aterradora. -Lo revivieron, no se como ni quien; pero es un hecho y tendréis que actuar inmediatamente si no queréis que ella y ese bebe corran con la suerte de morir a manos de Danzou.- Todos se giraron en dirección al recién llegado, el rostro frio de Sasuke les causo un escalofrió, la forma en que lo dijo y la sonrisa sádica al nombrar el casi sexto Hokage fue demencial. Como si planeara acabarlo lenta y cruelmente tan solo por satisfacción. Sakura reparo en el brazo de Sasuke, lo había vendado torpemente, y la sangre caía por su muñeca, dejando pequeñas gotas carmesí a su paso. -Déjame curarte- Sakura se acerco con cautela, temiendo el rechazo de Sasuke. Pero se sorprendió cuando este simplemente estiro el brazo, para darle mas acceso a la herida. -Partid inmediatamente y Sasuke... - Naruto lo miro con seriedad, una solo vista en el joven Hokage, cuando se metían con algo realmente importante para el. -Iras y me la traerás sana y salva- Afirmo Naruto con rudeza. Sasuke enarco una ceja realmente molesto, ¿El hablándole así, al gran Sasuke Uchiha? Eso si que no se lo esperaba. -¿Y que te hace pensar que lo haré?- Sasuke aparto a Sakura sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza, causándole una sensación desconocida, a cierto chico de piel pálida y ojos tan negros como el onix. Sasuke se acerco a Naruto con aura desafiante. Kakashi harto de lo que estaba presenciando mientras su Hinata estaba secuestrada, desapareció en una nube de humo; disipando por completo la tensión entre todos los presentes. Pero no en aquellos dos jóvenes; Naruto intercambiaba miradas asesinas con Sasuke incomodando a Sakura en extremo.

Shino se encontraba alejado del grupo, cerro sus ojos para tratar de calmar sus nervios. No le gustaba para nada esto, estaba realmente preocupado por Hinata. ¿Estará bien?, ¿Por que a ella? Un largo monologo interno se desataba en su cabeza, haciendo que sus insectos se inquietaran también. Tenia miedo de perderle, ella no le correspondería nunca, y sabia que con el tiempo el podría superar ese enamoramiento, al igual que Naruto. Por que el ya lo había comprobado, el corazón de Hyuga Hinata ahora pertenecía a Hatake Kakashi.

-Mmm...- Balbuceo. Sus preciosos ojos color perla se abrieron lentamente, para después cerrarlos de golpe. Sentía que su cabeza iba a reventar. Sus delicadas manos tantearon todo a su alrededor con dificultad, pero no lograba sentir nada mas que el frio suelo y algo que parecía ser un futon en el que ella reposaba. Sus sentidos se agudizaron en medio de la oscuridad y pudo sentir la presencia de alguien mas en aquella habitación. No se trataba de Danzou, era un chakra diferente podía sentirlo... un chakra maligno que le hizo encogerse sobre si misma. -Vaya, la princesa Hyuga por fin despertó- ¡Esa voz!, esa voz la conocía de alguna parte, pero no lograba ponerle rostro. -¿Q-quien es usted?- Instintivamente se llevo las manos a su vientre, como interponiendo una barrera entre aquel ente maligno y su no nato bebe. -No necesitas saberlo, pero quizás me divierta contigo antes de quitarte los ojos- Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Hinata se puso de pie, sintiendo un inoportuno mareo, que no paso desapercibido por aquel sujeto. Se llevo las manos a la boca sintiendo fuertes arcadas, logrando retenerlas con mucho esfuerzo. -Vaya, vaya... Que tenemos aquí. No estarás preñada ¿O si?- Hinata palideció por el comentario y aprovecho el pequeño descuido del hombre, para atacarlo con el puño suave, encestando un certero golpe en el esternón, que el esquivo a medias, pero aun así, el impacto fue fuerte y salto hacia atrás respirando copiosamente. -La princesa, tiene agallas- Estaba furioso podía sentirlo, era como el aura de Sasuke cuando el odio lo había consumido por completo.

El hombre se acerco a ella y la agarro por el cabello, ella en medio de la confusión pudo distinguir, aun en la oscuridad, unos penetrantes ojos negros y su cabello corto en punta; pero seguía sin poder relacionarlo con alguien. -Shh... Yo que tu no lucharía- Llevo una mano hasta el vientre de Hinata. Ella abrió los ojos anegados en lagrimas llena de terror -O puedes hacerle daño a ese pequeñín... bueno o quizás se lo haga yo- Hinata negó desesperada, si tenia que entregar sus ojos lo haría, pero por lo menos podría sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Aunque no pudiera ver su rostro para comprobar si había heredado aquellos ojos negros y amables de su padre, o su cabello plateado que tanto le gustaba. No, ella entregaría sus ojos sin importarle nada, por que su hijo era mas importante que aquella estúpida linea sucesoria, con la que había sido maldecida desde su nacimiento sin ni siquiera ella pedirlo. -P-por... por favor no me haga daño, y-yo le entregare mis ojos si es lo que usted qu-quiere pero no me haga daño- El la arrojo hacia el futon sin contemplaciones -Pórtate bien princesa Hyuga, si no quieres perder accidentalmente tu precioso bastardo- El hombre desapareció dejándola sola y desolada. -Kakashi por favor, ¡Perdóname!-

"Una madre es el mejor ejemplo y heroína de una hija, y el primer amor mas puro de un hijo."

* * *

Os espero en el próximo capitulo y no olvidéis dejarme vuestra opinión... Se me olvidaba, a partir de este capitulo las cosas Irán bastante tensas para Kakashi y Hinata pero el reencuentro será emotivo y muy bello. Aunque advierto no será el ultimo obstáculo que tendrán en el camino por que como ya os avise cuando empecé, la historia: "será una historia larga y por lo tanto tendrán que pasar mucho juntos para poder ser felices."


	8. Chapter 8 El sacrificio de una madre

Chicos, antes que nada os quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, es muy lindo leer el apoyo que me brindáis... Todo es poco para vosotros y espero que este capitulo supere sus expectativas. Os quiero y sin mas preámbulos os dejo con la continuación.

* * *

Capitulo 8

**Mas allá de ser mujer: el sacrificio de ser madre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mis manos temblaron al contemplar la oscuridad que me envolvía. Sentía la inclemencia del frio azotar con descaro mi piel desnuda. El furioso silbido del viento que avisaba de la inminente tormenta y la desgarradora imagen de una joven madre que protegía su vientre de su verdugo. _

_Conocía perfectamente esos ojos, aquellos que ahora mismo lloraban con amargura... Unos ojos que miraban desconfiados cada rincón de su prisión. _

_La joven que ahora mismo se hallaba privada de su libertad, aquella misma joven que esta narrando con decepción. Aquella que dio la espalda al único hombre que la amo y que lleva por apellido su mas grande maldición. La maldición de ser portadora de una linea sucesoria... aquella misma maldición que me condujo hasta lo mas profundo del pozo de la ambición, donde todos quieren obtener un poco de su poder. _

"_No me importa vivir sumida en la oscuridad absoluta, solo quiero sostenerlo entre mis brazos. Si para vivir tengo que entregarle mis ojos al villano, lo are encantada con tal de vivir lo suficiente, aunque lo ultimo que escuche sea su llanto. _

_Madre ahora puedo comprenderte. El amor que sientes por tus hijos es capaz de darte el valor para enfrentar, incluso, la muerte. Una madre es capaz de defender su vientre aun estando profundamente lastimada, así mismo como tu te sacrificaste por salvarnos del odio que nos rodeaba. _

_Ahora que cargo en mis entrañas la razón de mi existencia y la prueba del amor que le profeso a un hombre. Ahora que comprendo lo que es el verdadero sacrificio, puedo sentirme feliz de haberte tenido, tan escaso, pero tan bello tiempo a mi lado." _

**U**na noche mas que pasaba privada de su libertad. Con su fe inquebrantable que esperanzada se aferraba a la vida con ahincó.

No tenia la fuerza necesaria para usar el Byakugan pero podía usar su habilidad para sentir a su alrededor y, así fue como pudo sentir la oscuridad que rondaba aquel sorbido lugar, que se le antojo profundamente aterrador. Sentía aquella extraña calma inundar el lugar. Una extrema calma que le recordaba las que se respiraban justo antes de que se desatara una estrepitosa tormenta.

La prenda que cubría sus ojos ahora se encontraba humedecida, la crueldad con la que su cuerpo y su destino fue tomado, le había costado innumerables lagrimas que aun seguían cayendo silenciosas sobre su pálido y frio rostro.

El valor y la fiereza con el que defendía, su apenas abultado vientre, era la prueba irrefutable de que mas allá de ser mujer, se hallaba primero el sacrificio de ser madre. Algo que solo una madre aprende en el proceso, algo tan hermoso y sublime que solo unas pocas poseen la dicha de vivir en todo su esplendor.

La venda callo de sus ojos permitiendo-le así apreciar la magnitud de su deplorable encierro. Sus ojos recorrieron aquel frio y lúgubre lugar, contemplando cada detalle minuciosamente, tratando de encontrar alguna abertura donde, su ya lánguida figura, pudiera colarse y así poder saborear la libertad. Los rayos de luz segadores y furiosos que caían a pocos metros del lugar, parecían ser cómplices de sus intenciones, pues le brindaron la luz necesaria para poder encontrar una ranura que le proporcionara un escape rápido.

Las paredes rocosas y viejas, pintadas con un corroído color negro, el suelo de tierra y piedrecillas que le habían torturado, su ya adolorida espalda, durante una semana, cubrían todo el lugar o al menos hasta donde se extendía su visión. El pequeño tragaluces cubierto de barrotes oxidados y la puerta vieja de madera que la separaba del mundo exterior, que en realidad se le hubiese hecho fácil echarlos a bajo si no fuera por su estorbosa postura. El cuarto parecía ser lo suficientemente grande como para habitar dos personas en el sin que ella pudiera percatarse, claro, si se tratase de una persona normal, pero ella no era una simple persona normal, era la capitana del escuadrón ANBU a la que muy difícilmente se le escapaba algún detalle.

No habían mas cuartos, podía notarlo por el silbido del viento al azotar sin piedad las paredes de roca polvorienta por los cuatro costados. Su entrenamiento como ANBU había sido minucioso, le habían enseñado desde el arte mas sencillo, como: el saber leer la hora del día por la altura del sol. Hasta los mas detallados, como: saber ubicarse en un escenario, utilizando tan solo su oído, olfato u tacto y otros muy útiles como utilizar su palillo del cabello como arma de doble filo.

El peligro le erizaba la piel, y su gran capacidad para intuir amenazas la pusieron en alerta. Sus manos a medio atar viajaron de inmediato hasta su pequeño vientre de dos meses, protegiendo la vida que cargaba en su interior. La puerta se abrió y por ella su secuestrador se descubrió ante sus ojos. Un destello amarillo ilumino momentáneamente el cuarto para desconcierto de Hinata. Su piel blanca, tan blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo escultural y sus cabellos negros como el carbón le parecieron familiares, increíblemente familiares.

-¿P-por que?, ¿p-por que n-no me quitas los ojos de una vez?- Suplico, con la esperanza de que él se adueñara de sus ojos y después la dejara en libertad, ciega pero conservando su vida.

Su cuerpo tembló con la prominente carcajada que salió de la garganta de su secuestrador.

-¡Oh no, no, no preciosa!, ¿por que dejarte ir, si puedo disfrutarte entera?- Su mirada era un oscuro agujero que absorbía su poca calma, aquella que había tratado de tener para evitar caer en la desesperación.

Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, sus palabras no fueron directas; pero ella comprendió el peso de cada una de ellas, mas concretamente lo que significaban. ¿Tan ruin fue el pecado que cometió?, ¿de verdad se merecía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo? Esas preguntas quedaron aisladas en su cabeza al sentir como era tomada de los cabellos y besada como si fuera una ramera, sucia y sin valor que no merecía ser tratada con respeto.

Cada sucia caricia que le brindaba, era como mil punzadas de dolor que doblegaban su voluntad, pero que al pensar en el pequeño ser que crecía en su interior, despertaba en ella las fuerzas necesarias para luchar, para levantarse y seguir aguantando.

_El amor de madre es infinito, ese fruto de mi vientre, aquel preciado regalo de Dios... Que me dio el valor de soportar mi opresión e inculco en mi fortaleza el poder de sufrir sin derramar una lagrima, el poder de defenderte incluso antes de tu nacimiento... El poder de soportar por ti este espantoso encierro, pero aun así el poder de aferrarme a la vida tan solo por tenerte. _

_El amor que yo siento por ti, pequeño mío, es un amor tan increíblemente sagrado, que aunque mil alfileres se clavaran en mi cuerpo, lo soportaría tan solo por mantenerte a salvo. _

_Un amor tan puro y tan hermoso, que solo se vera apocado el día de mi muerte. _

Sus rodillas, sucias y ensangrentadas, tocaron el suelo. Sus manos no se apartaron de su vientre, alejando así la mayor cantidad de golpes de su no nato bebe. No se movía por el temor de despertar la ira de Madara, solo se tendió como una marioneta tan fría, rígida y sin vida en el futon mugriento, dejando que él la tomara sin oponer resistencia.

No lograba desatar sus manos por completo y por la manera en que las extendía hacia adelante para defenderse, se le hacia imposible terminar de romper la soga. Si tan solo pudiera distraerlo para tener el tiempo suficiente de romperla y atacarlo... Las lagrimas de impotencia hicieron acto de presencia, una amarga derrota antiguamente conocida para ella, le nublo el pensamiento. Por su mente cruzaron los recuerdos mas amargos de su nefasta existencia, la crueldad con la que todos parecían arremeter contra ella y el dolor que la acompaño en aquellas noches de soledad, ahora amenazaban con destruirla.

(...)

La cruel noche parecía eterna, el croar de las robustas ranas del estanque y la lluvia incesable que parecía llorar por los pobres mortales, le traía recuerdos de su infancia. Sus cabellos negros, que se mecían libres junto a la brisa furiosa de la tormenta, le daba esa imagen tan irreal y perfecta creada por los mismísimos dioses.

Su sufrimiento se extendió mas haya de lo humanamente soportable, se merecía el sufrimiento de vivir día tras día, año tras año reviviendo su pecado. Su corazón, aunque puro, se vio corrompido y, termino asesinando a su propia sangre tan solo por mantener una persona con vida, una vida valiosa que amaba incluso mas que la propia: la de su pequeño hermano menor.

Uchiha Itachi, esa era su identidad, pero, ¿servía de algo portar tal apellido? Solo le acarreo dolores y angustias. Se lamentaba el no haber podido salvar el apellido Uchiha, pero confiaba que aquel pequeño pedazo de su ser que había dejado en el interior de su hermano, le diera la sensatez para hacer de su, hasta ahora maldición, un emblema que valiera la pena portar con orgullo sobre el pecho. Un emblema que denotara la pureza del alma y la lealtad, sentimientos que fueran propios de ser un Uchiha.

Sus pensamientos fueron dejados al margen cuando vio la razón que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. Frente a sus calmados y fríos ojos se encontraba su pariente mas consumido por la ambición, aquel que había ocasionado la cuarta gran guerra shinobi y que tenia en su poder a la heredera del clan mas prestigioso de Konoha: Uchiha Madara.

La noche anterior lo había seguido hasta aquel remoto lugar y había velado sin que ella lo supiera, por su bienestar en la distancia... Pero ahora, ahora su sangre hervía aunque su rostro seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna. La realidad sobre su relación con la joven heredera era una desconocida para todos, Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga en realidad estaban comprometidos desde el día de su nacimiento. El odio que envolvió a ambas familias había sido apaciguado a duras penas el día en el que se pacto el compromiso, aquel que lo había hecho fijarse en ella hasta llegar a ser una fijación insana... O al menos eso era lo que en aquel momento pensó.

Su ira creciente que no lograba controlar al ver lo que el maldito de Madara hacia con su prometida, hizo que su autocontrol del cual hacia gala desde su nacimiento se fuera a freír espárragos. Entro en aquel lugar en un pestañeo, tomando desprevenido a Madara. Hinata abrió sus ojos anegados en lagrimas y sintiéndose libre se permitió desplomarse presa de la inconciencia.

Una guerra se desataría en aquel lugar, donde solo la lluvia y el ruido de las ramas del enorme y robusto árbol de hojas rojizas, comparecerían como testigos mudos del encuentro. Un encuentro que le traería a Hinata un secreto que jamás le fue revelado y un prometido al que ella desconocía. 

** "He aprendido que una vida no vale nada, pero también que nada vale una vida."**


End file.
